Brandzeichen
by Taree
Summary: Jeder Mensch trägt Brandzeichen, innere oder äußere. Harry und Draco sind da keine Ausnahme. Fragmentarische Beschreibung des Laufs eines Feuers: Rauch, Funke, Flamme, Feuer, Glut, Asche. Update: Asche. Finished. Slash HD. AU
1. Rauch

Disclaimer: Alles = JK Rowling. Nix = mein.

A/N: Etwas wie ein Vorläufer zu **Unschuld**, nur das letzte Kapitel spielt nach **Unschuld**.

Warnung: Für Beru - H/D!   
(Damit dürfte alles gesagt sein *grins*)

Rauch

_Wo Rauch ist, da wird wohl auch Feuer sein._

_Anfang April 1997_

Einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen, ausatmen... Es war nicht das erste Mal war, dass er eine derartige Mission durchführte, trotzdem schlug sein Herz rasend schnell und die Nervosität war beinahe nicht zu ertragen. Einen Moment lang gab er sich dem Gedanken hin, dass die Aktion fehlschlagen würde, dass man sie erwischen würde. Aber dann schüttelte er unwillig den Kopf - Ron selbst hatte alle Einzelheiten ausgearbeitet, und er war der beste Stratege, den sie hatten. Das musste sogar Professor Snape zugeben. Widerwillig zwar, aber immerhin.

Warum dann dieses ungute Gefühl, fragte er sich, und wusste, dass er keine Antwort darauf finden würde. Seit sie Malfoy Manor ins Visier genommen hatten, hatte er gewusst, dass das keine gute Idee war. Das Risiko war einfach zu groß. Aber da er keine schlüssigen Gründe gehabt hatte, war er überstimmt worden, zumal er schließlich ebenfalls eingesehen hatte, was ein Schlag diesen Ausmaßes bedeuten würde. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als zu hoffen, dass sich seine Befürchtungen nicht bewahrheiten würden.

Inzwischen war es vollkommen dunkel, man sah kaum mehr die Hand vor Augen: kein Mond, kein einziger Stern am Himmel, nicht das geringste Licht, das sie verraten konnte - oder ihnen Aufschluss über die Umgebung hätte geben können. Er seufzte leise, wartete darauf, dass endlich das verabredete Signal erklang. Dann würde Gruppe P die äußeren Schutzzauber von Malfoy Manor für wenige Sekunden unterbrechen und Gruppe A auf diese Art und Weise den Durchbruch ermöglichen.

Da. Die Turmuhr einer entfernten Muggelkirche schlug. Dreimal - gleichmäßig, laut und deutlich. Seine Finger krallten sich fester um den Zauberstab. Er schloss die Augen und begann mit dem letzten Schlag langsam von fünfzig nach unten zu zählen, so wie sie es tausend- und abertausendmal geübt hatten um ganz im Einklang zu sein. Als er bei Eins angelangt war, riss er den Kopf hoch, schnellte nach vorn und sprang.

  
_später..._

Alles war großartig gelaufen, ein vollkommener Erfolg. Die Informationen, die sie in langer Kleinstarbeit teilweise unter Lebensgefahr gesammelt und ausgewertet hatten, stimmten bis ins winzigste Detail. Die Operation lief vollkommen nach Plan. Keine unvorhergesehenen Probleme, keine unangenehmen Überraschungen, keine ungebetenen Gäste oder misskalkulierten Risiken. Nichts. Ein vollkommener Erfolg.

Alles war einfacher, als sie erwartet hatten. Zu einfach, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf - und mit einem Mal hatte er das Gefühl, das Blut würde ihm in den Adern gefrieren. Zu einfach. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Es war eine Falle. Es musste eine Falle sein, es gab keine andere Erklärung dafür, dass es ein paar Rebellen gelang, ohne nennenswerten Widerstand in Malfoy Manor, das einer Festung glich, einzudringen. Eine Falle. 

Unwillkürlich beschleunigte er seine Schritte. Es war nicht mehr weit. Trotzdem, der dunkle Gang erschien ihm plötzlich bedrohlicher zuvor. Wer wusste schon, was in den Gemäuern dieser Todesserfamilie wirklich lauern mochte, egal was alle Ermittlungen ergeben haben mochten. War da nicht etwas gewesen? Ein Knacken. Schritte. Er hielt den Atem an, lauschte in die Stille. Einbildung? Es war nicht mehr weit. Es würde alles gut gehen. Später würde er darüber lachen. Ganz sicher.

"Ich hoffe, ihr habt gefunden, wonach ihr gesucht habt, Potter."

Er fuhr herum, riss den Zauberstab in die Höhe - aber die Worte des Zaubers erstarben auf seinen Lippen. Dort, im Schatten, eine Gestalt - kaum wahrnehmbar, selbst nicht mehr als ein Schatten, aber die Stimme schmerzlich bekannt. Eine Falle. Seine Gedanken standen still, sekundenlang, oder waren es Minuten? 

Er sah, wie Draco nach vorn trat, sich ganz langsam aus dem Dunkel löste - jede Bewegung voll Bedacht, als handle es sich um eine Inszenierung. Vielleicht war es das. Eine inszenierte Falle, und alles was zum perfekten Auftritt jetzt noch fehlte, waren zwei Worte, war sein Tod. Das war der Moment, in dem er normalerweise Angst hätte haben müssen. Aber er war kein kleiner verschreckter Junge mehr. Er hatte gelernt, sich zu wehren. Er hatte selbst gelernt, zu töten.

"Was willst du, Malfoy?"

Ein Lachen, ganz fern und kalt. "Eine seltsame Frage, wenn man bedenkt, dass du der Einbrecher bist, nicht wahr."

Zwei weitere Schritte, jetzt standen sie einander gegenüber. Auge in Auge, und für einen Moment hatte er die schemenhafte Vision von zwei Kindern, der eine blond, der andere schwarzhaarig. Er blinzelte. Der schmächtige blonde Junge aus seiner Erinnerung verschwand, zurück blieb, was aus ihm geworden war. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich. Surreal. Surreal und sinnlos.

"Lass diese Spielchen, Malfoy! Du oder ich, darauf läuft es doch hinaus!"

Zorn flackerte in ihm auf, in ihm und den Augen seines Gegenüber. Nicht länger als einen Herzschlag, und dann waren die steinernen Masken ruhiger Unnachgiebigkeit zurück. Noch immer wartete er auf zwei alles entscheidende Worte, die nicht kommen wollten, denen er aber besser ausweichen hätte können als diesem starren Blick. Die zwei Worte, sie kamen nicht. 

"Lauf, Harry Potter. Lauf um dein Leben."

***

_"Ich wusste, du würdest kommen."_

_"Weil alle springen, wenn du es ihnen befiehlst?"_

_"Weil du nicht bereit bist, jemanden als verloren aufzugeben. Diese Schwäche wird dein Untergang sein."_

_"In dem Fall werde ich dich mitreißen."_

***

Mein Vater sagt, dass unser Blut rein ist. Früher, ich muss etwa 7 gewesen sein, habe ich nicht verstanden, was er damit gemeint hat, und eines Tages nahm ich ein Messer um zu sehen, wovon er sprach. Es war so einfach, quer über die Handfläche ein schmaler Schnitt, und da war es. Mein Blut. Aber es war nicht rein. Es war rot, nur rot, und es tat weh. Ich lief zu ihm, streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und sagte, er habe gelogen. Mein Blut sei nicht rein, es sei nur rot, nichts als rot. Dann begann ich zu weinen, weil es weh tat, und weil ich nicht wusste, was ich jetzt tun sollte. 

Noch heute erinnere ich mich an sein Gesicht, an seine Augen - so grau wie meine. Er packte mich unter den Armen und hob mich auf den Tisch, als wäre ich so leicht wie eine Feder. Für ihn muss ich das wohl auch gewesen sein. Noch immer sagte er kein Wort, sah mich nur eindringlich an. Dann griff er nach meiner Hand, ich hatte sie inzwischen zu einer Faust geballt und bog meine Finger auf. Mit einem ganz merkwürdigen Blick betrachtete er den Schnitt, fuhr mit dem Finger darüber und nickte langsam. 

'Ja', sagte er, 'Es ist rot, dein Blut. Aber du musst lernen, dass es Dinge gibt, die man nicht sehen kann, Draco.' 

Dann befahl er mir, mit dem Weinen aufzuhören, Tränen seien eines Malfoys unwürdig. Aber es ging nicht, meine Schluchzer wollten nicht versiegen, vielleicht weniger, weil es so sehr weh tat, sondern weil ich solche Angst hatte. Angst, dass er mich schlagen würde. Heute weiß ich, dass er das niemals getan hätte, damals jedoch habe ich mich davor gefürchtet. Ich hatte meinen Vater einen Lügner genannt, und ich konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen als er es mir sagte. Das war mehr als genug Grund für Strafe.

Aber er legte mir die Hände auf die Schultern und erklärte mir, was es bedeutete, ein Reinblut zu sein. Er sprach davon, dass wir talentierter sind, wertvoller, mächtiger, wichtiger. Besser als die anderen, und vor allem besser als Schlammblüter und Muggels. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit auch, um mir einzuprägen, was Stolz, Ehre und Ruhm bedeuten, was es heißt, ein Malfoy zu sein. Ich habe nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem, was er sagte, verstanden - aber das machte nichts, denn von diesem Zeitpunkt an sorgte er dafür, dass ich es lernte, Tag für Tag. 

Erst ganz zum Schluss von diesem Gespräch heilte er die Wunde mit einem einfachen Zauber, für den er noch nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab benötigte. Aber er heilte sie nicht vollständig, sondern so, dass eine Narbe zurück blieb. Ich habe sie noch heute, ein feiner heller Streifen auf der blassen Haut meiner Hand. Ich wollte immer wissen, was der Grund dafür gewesen war, aber erst sehr viel später wagte ich es, diese Frage zu stellen. Er hatte es nicht vergessen und antwortete ohne Zögern, als habe er all die Jahre darauf gewartet:

'Ich habe dich gebrandmarkt mit deinem Unglauben an die Reinheit des Blutes. So kannst du es niemals vergessen. Ich habe für dich sichtbar gemacht, was man nicht sehen kann.' 

***

_"Was wirst du tun?"_

_"Was immer ich für nötig halte."_

_"Und zu welchem Preis?"_

_"Der Preis spielt keine Rolle."_

_"Auch wenn du selbst ihn bezahlen musst?"_

_"Selbst dann. Zweifle lieber nicht an mir."_

_"Weil ich es bereuen könnte?"_

_"Weil du es bereuen würdest."_

***

_Ende November 1997_

Da stand er, und alle starrten ihn an. Schließlich war er der Letzte, von dem man erwartet hätte, dass er hierher kommen würde - geschweige denn, dass irgendjemand vermutet hätte, dass Dumbledore im Einlass gewähren würde. Völlig regungslos stand er da, das Kinn stolz angehoben, den Mund zusammengepresst - der Mund, der so schnell bereit war, sich zu einem gehässigen Grinsen zu verziehen, der schon so viele Beleidigungen ausgesprochen hatte. Er wirkte wie immer, arrogant und selbstsicher. Nur in seinen Augen, in seinen Augen lag... ja, was eigentlich? Scham? Aufgabe? Resignation? Hoffnungslosigkeit? Zorn? Hermione hätte es nicht sagen können, und sie seufzte leise.

Fast im selben Moment brach der Sturm an Rufen los.

"Malfoy! Draco Malfoy!" 

"Was hat er hier zu suchen?"

"Verschwinde wieder in das Loch, aus dem du hervorgekrochen bist!"

"Vorsicht, sicher ist er bewaffnet..."

"Wer glaubst du, bist du, dass du hier einfach so auftauchen kannst?"

"Wie konnte er hierher gelangen?"

"Dumbledore kann ihn unmöglich reingelassen haben."

"Er wird doch hoffentlich keine Todesser hergeführt haben?"

Hermione suchte irritiert Harrys Blick, aber der beachtete sie gar nicht und machte auch keinerlei Anstalten, das Wort zu ergreifen. Er blickte Draco an - ein stummer Kampf, ausgetragen nur durch die Augen. Mit einer energischen Geste brachte sie die anderen zum Schweigen, froh darüber, dass Ron nicht hier war. Er hätte sich nicht so schnell ruhig stellen lassen. Nicht nach dem, was die Malfoys den Weasleys angetan hatten. Die Erinnerung durchfuhr sie schmerzhaft, und ließ ihre Stimme kühler klingen, als eigentlich beabsichtigt.

"Was willst du hier, Malfoy?"

Er antwortete nicht sofort, bewegte sich nicht - nicht einmal ein Blinzeln - sah sie nicht an, nur Harry. Noch immer Harry. Eben wollte sie eine zweite, schärfer formulierte Frage stellen, als Draco so leise, dass es kaum zu verstehen war, etwas erwiderte.

"Ich wurde eingeladen."

Hermione hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Jeder hier wusste, was das bedeutete, was es bedeutete, eine Einladung zu erhalten. Nach einigen Sekunden geschockten Schweigens redete, nein, schrie wieder alles durcheinander. Es war fast ein Wunder, dass keiner handgreiflich wurde, aber vermutlich lag das am Ruf der Malfoys, der ihnen unweigerlich vorauseilte.

"Eingeladen?"

"Was?!"

"Er kann nicht bleiben!"

"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein..."

"Er lügt, ganz einfach, er lügt! Er muss lügen!"

"Harry, das wirst du nicht zulassen, oder?"

"Er würde uns verraten ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken!"

"Einem Malfoy kann man nicht trauen!"

"Sag etwas, schick ihn weg, Harry!"

"Mörder..."

Hermione sah, wie Dracos Mund noch eine Spur schmaler wurde, wie er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Aber er sagte nicht einen Ton, schien alles zu ignorieren als ob er es nicht gehört hätte, und noch immer waren seine Blicke mit denen Harrys verankert, wie zu einem wortlosen Gespräch. Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy, Feinde und erbitterte Gegner seit sie die beiden kannte. Hermione runzelte die Stirn.

"Ich werde dir deinen Platz zeigen, Malfoy."

Auf Harrys gelassene, fast teilnahmslose Stimme folgte Totenstille. Ungläubige Fassungslosigkeit, ja, pures Entsetzen spiegelte sich auf den Gesichtern der anderen, und Hermione wusste instinktiv, dass sie keine Ausnahme bildete.

Wie auf ein ungesprochenes Kommando drehte sich Harry um und ging hinaus. Draco folgte ihm - ohne Zögern, als wüsste er genau, was er zu tun hatte.

Ein Fluch, der sogar die Weasley Zwillinge blass aussehen ließ, entwischte ihr. Was ging hier vor?

***

_"Ich wusste, du würdest kommen."_

_"Weil dir alle folgen, wenn du sie darum bittest?"_

_"Weil du niemandem über dich bestimmen lässt. Was, wenn diese Entscheidung deinen Untergang bedeutet?"_

_"Dann werde ich dich mitreißen."_

***


	2. Funke

Disclaimer: Alles = JK Rowling. Nix = mein.

A/N: Etwas wie ein Vorläufer zu **Unschuld**, nur das letzte Kapitel spielt nach **Unschuld**.

@ Maxine & Ten: *rotwerd* Da wird man ja ganz verlegen... Jedenfalls, ich hoffe, dass es zumindest einigermaßen spannend bleibt *gg* 

@ Beru: Du darfst dich wieder erheben *fies grins* *hust* Nein, ernsthaft. Danke für diese... höchst ungewöhnliche Review *rofl*

@ Asai: Freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt. Und glaub mir, der Slash ist da, auch wenn man ihn nicht sieht. Manche Dinge sind wirksamer, wenn man sie nicht ausschreibt.

@ Merilflower: Na ja, Sinn dieser Geschichte... keine Ahnung. Ich glaube, ich wollte einfach versuchen, einen Plot aufzubauen, in dem ich sowohl die Psyche von Harry und Draco ein wenig näher unter die Lupe nehmen kann, als auch die beiden zusammenkommen zu lassen, ohne dass einer der beiden allzu OOC wird. Ob das jetzt so sinnvoll ist, das steht natürlich auf einem anderen Blatt *grins*

Warnung: Für Beru - H/D!   
(Damit dürfte alles gesagt sein *grins*)

Funke

_Eine mächtige Flamme entsteht aus einem winzigen Funken._

_Mitte Mai 1997_

Als er am Treffpunkt ankam, war von Draco noch nichts zu sehen. Ein wenig misstrauisch beäugte er die Umgebung, aber alles war wie immer. Der umgestürzte Baumstamm, die verwachsenen Brombeeren, der weiche Waldboden, die ausgetretenen Pfade. Dann die üblichen Schutz- und Stillezauber über die kleine Lichtung sprechen - dass er dabei ein Eichhörnchen störte und eine Horde wilder Hasen in alle Richtungen davon stob, kümmerte ihn wenig. Wie alle Treffen würde auch dieses in vollkommener Heimlichkeit ablaufen. Wie immer zu diesem Zeitpunkt flehte er innerlich, dass die anderen nicht so bald davon erfahren würden, besonders nicht Ron. Dessen Reaktion schwebte ihm bereits als düstere Ahnung vor, eine Ahnung, von der er nicht wollte, dass sie weiter Gestalt annahm - geschweige denn Realität wurde. Nicht daran denken, an etwas anderes denken. 

Zum Beispiel daran, wo Malfoy steckte. Der war überfällig, und auch wenn das jedes Mal der Fall war, er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihn jedes Mal nervös machte. Er wartete nur darauf, dass eine Gruppe Todesser aus dem Dickicht hervorbrach, um ihm ihre Flüche an den Kopf zu werfen und dann zu Voldemort zu schleppen. Bei jedem Treffen wurden diese Vorstellungen bildhafter und die Bilder grausamer und die Grausamkeiten lebendiger. Er würde sich nie daran gewöhnen, aber er fragte sich nicht, ob er das überhaupt wollte, genauso wenig wie er nach seiner Motivation fragte, hier zu sein. Oder nach Dracos Beweggründen. Es gab Fragen, das hatte er gelernt, die blieben besser ungestellt. Man wollte die Antwort sowieso nicht wissen.

Das Knacken eines Zweiges schreckte ihn auf... Umdrehen, Zauberstab durch die Luft wirbeln, Fluch sprechen - alles war eins. Es kam trotzdem zu spät und alles ging wunderbar schnell: Er spürte einen dumpfen Schlag, wurde von den Füßen gerissen und durch die Luft nach hinten geworfen. Mit lautem Krachen landete er im Gebüsch, er sah nichts als bunte Sterne vor seinen Augen tanzen und dumpf dachte er, dass jetzt alles aus sei. 

"Deine Wachsamkeit war auch schon mal größer, Potter."

Erkenntnis durchflutete ihn und wurde zu Erleichterung von so heftigem Ausmaß, dass es ihn erschreckte. Mühsam rappelte er sich hoch, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Während er sich ein paar Blätter vom Umhang zupfte murmelte er undeutlich:  
"Dafür ist dein wachsames Ego noch immer groß genug für uns beide."

Er sah, wie ein dünnes Lächeln auf Dracos Gesicht erschien.  
"Ich scheine einen guten Einfluss auf dich zu haben. Das war fast schon eine schlagfertige Antwort."

Er verzog zur Antwort nur den Mund, und während der andere sich gelassen auf dem Baumstamm niederließ, trat er unschlüssig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Sofort fühlte er sich albern und erneut versuchte er, dies zu überspielen.   
"Verzeih mir, wenn ich deinen guten Einfluss anzweifle. Also lassen wir das lieber. Du schuldest mir noch eine Antwort..."

Die Bewegung, mit der die schmale, helle Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen wurde, war ihm beängstigend vertraut - und es wurde auch dadurch nicht übermäßig viel besser, dass er sich selbst versicherte, das habe nichts mit den Treffen zu tun sondern lediglich damit, dass sie sich immerhin schon 7 Jahre kannten. 

"Ich brauche dir keine Antwort zu geben. Sie versteht sich von selbst. Das müsste doch sogar dir klar sein."

In den grauen Augen war keine Regung zu erkennen, und auch die monotone Stimme und das blasse Gesicht gaben keinerlei Aufschluss über eventuelle Gefühlsstürme. Ob Malfoy überhaupt zu einem Gefühlssturm fähig war? Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen.   
"Ich dachte, wir wären über das Stadium hinaus, dass wir miteinander Katz und Maus spielen, Malfoy."

Was war irritierender, die Tatsache, dass er glaubte, mit Draco Malfoy ein sinnvolles Gespräch führen zu können, oder dass er es wirklich und wahrhaftig auch noch laut aussprach?

"Du solltest dir deines Gegenübers niemals zu sicher sein. Ganz egal was du denkst." Draco streckte sich, wie um das Bild der faulen aber lauernden Katze zu bestärken, "Vor allem solltest du dir niemals sicher sein, was mich betrifft. Ich liebe Spiele."

Er schloss die Augen, ohne sich darüber klar zu sein, was diese Antwort bedeutete. Was sie für ihn bedeutete. Eine Unterhaltung mit Draco war wie das Wetter, man konnte nie wissen, was als nächstes kam. Er wollte es nicht zugeben, nicht einmal vor sich selbst, aber er hatte diese Gespräche liebgewonnen, obwohl sie ihn immer wieder zur Weißglut brachten. Es war einfach vollkommen anders, mit Draco zu sprechen. Anders als alles andere. Aber Draco war nicht vertrauenswürdig, Draco Malfoy war der Sohn eines Todessers und mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit schon selbst einer. Mit Sicherheit war es pure Einbildung, dass er dachte, dem Slytherin würden diese Treffen ebenfalls etwas bedeuten. Und ganz sicher war es vollkommener Wahnsinn, was er vor hatte. Er hatte sich geschworen, dieses Risiko nicht einzugehen - oder hatte er es schon getan, gegen jeden guten Vorsatz? -, ehe er nicht eine Antwort bekommen hatte.

Er trat einen Schritt nach vorn, fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn, schob sein Haar zurück um zu enthüllen, was ihn und sein Leben seit langem gebrandmarkt hatte, was ihn zu dem gemacht hatte, was er heute war. _ Der Junge, der lebt._ Er tippte sachte gegen die Narbe und ließ dann die unordentlichen Strähnen wieder darüber rutschen. Dracos Augen waren für Sekunden zu Schlitzen geworden, er sah es - aber er beachtete es nicht.   
"Draco." Wieso klang er mit einem Mal so heiser? "Ich muss es wissen."

Das Schweigen, das folgte, war unerträglich. Dracos Gesicht ähnelte mehr denn je dem arroganten Jungen von früher, unnahbar, überheblich, verschlossen, kalt. Was hatte er erwartet? Wie hatte er in Betracht ziehen können, für Malfoy alles aufs Spiel zu setzen. Alles, nicht nur das Vertrauen von Dumbledore und seinen Freunden, nicht nur sein eigenes Leben sondern ihrer aller Leben und alles, wofür sie kämpften. Wie hatte er glauben können, dass es das wert war? Wie konnte er noch immer glauben, dass es das wert war? Was hatte er denn gedacht? Dass hinter Draco Malfoy ein völlig anderer Mensch steckte, als er die Welt glauben ließ? Draco Malfoy war ein unausstehlicher Mistkerl, der Sohn eines Stiefelleckers, der Sohn eines Mörders, der Feind. Er war kurz davor gewesen, sich und alle anderen vor dem Feind verwundbarer denn je zu machen. Aber war er selbst das nicht bereits? Abrupt machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt. Fort, weg von hier. Es war an der Zeit, den Tatsachen ins Auge zu blicken. 

"Potter."

Er blieb stehen, aber er drehte sich nicht um.

"Ich werde niemals einem anderem dienen als mir selbst."

Noch ehe er sich umwenden konnte, hörte er, dass Draco mit einem Plopp disapparierte, allen Schutzzaubern zum Trotz. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Gegen manche Dinge gab es keinen Schutz. 

Eine schmerzhafte Lektion. Aber er war dabei, sie zu lernen.

***  


_"Ich bin nicht, für was du mich hältst!"_

_"Ah ja? Für was halte ich dich denn?"_

_"Du hältst mich für einen von euch."_

_"Und bist du das etwa nicht?"_

_"Nein."_

_"So. Was bist du dann, wenn ich fragen darf?"_

_"Ich bin vor allem ich. Das ist alles, was für mich zählt."_

_"Schön. Aber du solltest eines nicht vergessen."_

_"Und zwar?"_

_"Wen du vor dir hast."_

***

Manchmal, wenn ich auf dem Bett liege und die Augen schließe, dann schaffe ich es, mir vorzustellen, dass ich ein ganz normaler junger Mann wäre. Ich bin nicht attraktiv, sehe nach absolut nichts Besonderem aus, vollkommen unspektakulär und fast schon uninteressant. Ich könnte Nichts sein, ein Niemand. Ich könnte ein vollkommen normaler junger Mann sein, vollkommen normale Dinge tun und ein vollkommen normales Leben führen. 

Leider hält diese Vorstellung nicht sonderlich lange an. Ich muss die Augen noch nicht einmal wieder aufmachen, um zu wissen, dass es nicht wahr ist. Also stehe ich wieder auf, gehe hinüber zum Spiegel, nur um zu sehen, was ich bereits vorher weiß. Ich bin nicht attraktiv, sehe nach absolut nichts Besonderem aus, vollkommen unspektakulär und fast uninteressant. Ich könnte Nichts sein, ein Niemand. Wenn da nicht dieses eine kleine Detail wäre, dort auf meiner Stirn. Eine Narbe, nicht zu übersehen in der Form eines Blitzes. Eine Narbe, die ich einst als einziges an mir geliebt habe, weil ich geglaubt hatte, sie mache mich interessanter. Eine Narbe, die ich in den letzten Jahren zu hassen gelernt habe.

Diese Narbe kennzeichnet mich für alle Hexen und Zauberer erkennbar als Harry Potter, _den Jungen, der lebt. _Sie signalisiert jedem, dass es mir als einzigem gelungen ist, Voldemorts Todesfluch zu entgehen. Sie macht mich zu einem Helden, zu einem Anführer, und sie macht mich zum erklärten Todfeind des Dunklen Lords. Sie lässt mich spüren, wann immer Voldemort Böses tut, lässt mich seine Nähe fühlen, verbindet mich mit ihm. Und sie verpflichtet mich seit meinem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts, auf der Seite des Guten zu kämpfen. 

In meiner Gegenwart werden die Menschen nervös oder ehrfürchtig, solange sie mich nicht mit diversen Flüchen ins Jenseits zu befördern versuchen. Man hält mich für edelmütig und großherzig, für mutig und entschlossen. Sie halten mich für einen echten Gryffindor, dessen Wappen in Rot und Gold auf meiner Robe blitzt und schimmert. Dass an der selben Stelle ebenso gut Salazars grünsilberne Schlange statt des Löwen prangen könnte, das wissen sie nicht. Es würde sie auch nicht interessieren, höchstens, um mich ebenso schnell zu verdammen, wie sie bereit waren, mich emporzuheben.

Die Menschen setzten ihre Hoffnungen in mich, sie erwarten, dass ich Wunder wirke und glauben, ich könnte sie alle noch einmal retten, wie ich es einst schon einst tat. Unwissentlich. Denn nicht ich bin es gewesen, der den Fluch abwehrte. Nicht ich bin es gewesen, der Voldemort besiegte. Aber das sieht keiner. Sie sehen nur, was sie sehen wollen. 

Sie sehen Harry Potter, sie feiern Harry Potter, sie jagen Harry Potter. Sie sehen die Narbe, sie sehen _den Jungen, der lebt_. 

Wer sieht mich? 

***

_"Es ist nicht wahr, dass wir auf die Erde gekommen sind um zu leben."_

_"Was sollte sonst der Grund sein?"_

_"Träumen. Nur zum Träumen sind wir hier."_

_"Dann sollten wir jetzt vielleicht schlafen gehen."_

_"Nein. Ich will nie wieder schlafen."_

_"Du redest Schwachsinn. Weshalb willst du nicht schlafen?"_

_"Weil ich Angst vor dem Aufwachen habe."_

***

_Ende November 1997_

Er würde sich nicht aufregen, er hatte es Hermione versprochen und die Intensität, mit der sie jetzt seine Hand drückte, verstärkte diese Bitte nur noch. Ron unterdrückte ein Fluchen. Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein, vermutlich würde er gleich aufwachen, und wenn er den anderen dann erzählen würde, dass er geträumt hatte, Harry habe Draco Malfoy eingeladen, dann würden sie sich gemeinsam darüber amüsieren und Harry würde sagen, er sei vielleicht lebensmüde – aber doch noch lange nicht verrückt. Kaum dass sie das kleine Zimmer betreten hatten, wusste Ron, dass das Wunschdenken war.

Quer in einem dunkelblauen Sessel, die Beine lässig über eine der Lehnen gelegt, saß - vielmehr lag - Draco Malfoy. Die schwarze Robe war vorn geöffnet, so dass man die teueren und offensichtlich maßangefertigten Kleider darunter nicht übersehen konnte. Sein blondes Haar schimmerte leicht silbern im dämmrigen Licht, die kantigen Gesichtszüge wirkten wie aus Marmor gemeißelt und in einer Hand hielt er mit lockerem Griff einen Becher, in dem sich sicherlich ein Drink zweifelhafter Herkunft befand. Offensichtlich war er gerade unterbrochen worden, als er etwas hatte sagen wollen, der Kopf war leicht zur Seite gewandt, die Augen starr auf die Eindringlinge gerichtet.

"Weasley. Ich hätte dich fast nicht erkannt. Etwas von dem ganzen Ruhm muss tatsächlich auf dich abgefärbt haben. Glückwunsch." 

Ron presste die Lippen zusammen. Vielleicht würde er sich doch aufregen. Ein kleines bisschen. Nur so lang, bis seine Faust ihren Weg in Dracos Gesicht gefunden hatte. Der Druck der kleinen Hand in seiner eigenen wurde noch einmal fester, und sein Blick wanderte zu Harry, der mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen halb an der Fensterbank lehnte, halb darauf saß. Im Gegensatz zu Draco wirkte er bedeutend verspannter. Gut so, dachte Ron, überrascht über die eigene Verbitterung. Wie konnte Harry ihm so etwas antun? Wie konnte er nach allem, was passiert war, Draco Malfoy einladen? Wie konnte er dieses Risiko eingehen, und dann auch noch im Alleingang? Und er hatte gedacht, sie wären Freunde. 

Das süffisante Grinsen, mit dem Malfoy jetzt weitersprach, war genau jenes, von dem Ron sich all die Jahre in Hogwarts immer gewünscht hatte, es ihm aus dem Leib zu prügeln. "Ich weiß ja, dass es heißt Reden sei Silber aber Schweigen Gold, aber ihr seht mir nicht gerade..."

"Halt die Klappe, Malfoy."

Der unbekümmerte Ton, mit der Harry dem Slytherin ins Wort fiel und jener daraufhin mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit schwieg und durch ein sachtes Nicken in Harrys Richtung zu verstehen gab, dass er eine versteckte Botschaft hatte, verursachte Ron Übelkeit. Was zum Teufel ging hier vor? Harry hatte Draco eingeladen, und dass er das nicht einfach so ohne jeden Grund tat, war klar. Aber ob es einen Grund geben konnte, der gut genug dafür war, es also erklärte und entschuldbar machte - das stand auf einem anderen Blatt. Glücklicherweise hatten sie abgemacht, dass Hermione anfangs das Reden übernehmen sollte, das ersparte es ihm, auf Dracos stümperhafte Beleidigungen eine Reaktion zu zeigen. 

"Wir dachten, dass es ein paar Dinge gibt, die wir klären sollten, Harry."  
Hermione schloss die Türe und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Nach dieser bedeutungsvollen Pause verbesserte sie sich: "Wir dachten, dass es ein paar Dinge gibt, die du uns erklären solltest." 

Gegen seinen Willen unterdrückte Ron ein Lächeln. Harry konnte von Glück sagen, dass ihr Ärger inzwischen zumindest annähernd verraucht war. Seamus Bericht zufolge musste sie beinahe ausgerastet sein, nachdem Draco nach seiner Ankunft die Große Halle zusammen mit Harry verlassen hatte. Er konnte sich das wirklich gut vorstellen, und insgeheim hoffte er, wenigstens jetzt noch ein klein wenig des Ausbruchs live nachgeliefert zu bekommen. Er sah, wie Draco leicht zu lächeln begann und ansetzte, etwas zu sagen - doch Harry kam ihm zuvor: 

"Ich wüsste nicht, was ich euch erklären sollte." 

Hermione gab ein ungläubig schnaubendes Geräusch von sich und Ron fühlte erneut den Ärger in sich aufwallen. Harrys Augen, diese unverschämt grünen Augen, blieben völlig ausdruckslos, ganz als hätte er sich ein Beispiel an seinem alten Feind Draco Malfoy genommen. Aber vielleicht, überlegte Ron, vielleicht traf die Bezeichnung Feind ja jetzt gar nicht mehr zu. Zumindest hatte es diesen Anschein, denn ganz offensichtlich fühlte Harry sich nicht mehr verpflichtet, seinen Freunden - seinen _besten _Freunden - zu erzählen, was für ein Spielchen hier eigentlich ablief. Ron spürte in sich aufsteigen, er kniff die Augen zusammen.   
"Du bist es uns schuldig, Harry..." 

"NEIN! Nein, eben nicht!" explodierte Harry völlig unerwartet und hieb mit der Faust auf das Fensterbrett, "Ich bin euch gar nichts schuldig, verdammt! Tag für Tag riskiere ich mein Leben, spiele die Zielscheibe für wer weiß wen alles, halte meinen Kopf hin für irgendwelche politischen Scharaden! Tag für Tag muss ich Entscheidungen treffen, von denen ihr nicht die leiseste Ahnung habt, in welchen Dimensionen sich die Konsequenzen abspielen! Sicher, sicher - ihr seid aktive Mitglieder der League, aber seien wir doch verdammt noch mal ehrlich! Mich hat man zur Galionsfigur erhoben, und wenn ich schon den Hampelmann mimen soll, dann will ich mich verdammt noch mal nicht auch noch für alles vor euch rechtfertigen müssen! ICH habe Draco eingeladen, ich allein, und das habt ihr zu akzeptieren! Ihr habt IHN zu akzeptieren!" 

Einen Moment lang herrschte vollkommene Stille. Tausend Gedanken schossen Ron durch den Kopf, tausend verletzte Gefühle wallten in ihm empor, Wut, Zorn, Stolz, Neid... Er sah, wie Harry schluckte, offensichtlich selbst über seinen eigenen Wutausbruch überrascht, er sah, wie Hermione hilflos die Hand hob. Und dann begann jemand langsam aber gut vernehmlich zu klatschen. 

Die drei Gryffindor rissen die Köpfe herum und starrten Draco an, der - in der einen Hand noch immer den Kelch haltend - zu applaudieren begonnen hatte. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten spöttisch und seine Miene verriet, dass er diese kleine Szene bis ins letzte Detail genossen hatte.  
"Meine Hochachtung, Potter. Wirklich beeindruckend, du kannst ja richtig den Kopf verlieren! Das unzertrennliche Trio entzweit... und das alles meinetwegen? Ich bin gerührt. Hätte ich geahnt, wie einfach es ist, euch gegeneinander auszuspielen, hätte ich das schon viel früher versucht." 

Einen Wimpernschlag nachdem die Worte gesprochen waren, hatte Ron seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und die Spitze davon auf Malfoy gerichtet. Er hörte nicht, wie Hermione erschrocken "Ron!" rief. Er sah nur, dass es Malfoy selbst jetzt noch gelang, die Fassung zu waren und gelassen zu bleiben. "Du Bastard." brachte Ron heiser hervor, "Verdammt sollst du sein! Formi..."

"Expelliarmus!"

Der Zauberstab wurde Ron aus der Hand gerissen und landete mit einem leisen Klappern auf dem Boden. Hermione sog scharf die Luft ein, er konnte es hören. Ron selbst war unfähig auch nur einen Ton zu sagen, er starrte nur Harry an. Seinen besten Freund. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, wusste er, dass er verloren hatte. Gerade als Ron sich umdrehen wollte, um das Zimmer zu verlassen, konnte er aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie Draco den Kelch hob und ihm zuprostete.

"Cheers."

***

_"Ich bin es so leid, alles so leid." _

_ "Wir befinden uns in einem Krieg, also was hast du erwartet?" _

_"Ich erwarte schon lange nichts mehr." _

_"Vielleicht ist das der Fehler. Wer nichts erwartet kann auch nichts bekommen." _

_"Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist? Weise Worte, ausgerechnet von dir?" _

_"Jeder hat mal einen schwachen Moment." _

_"Und jetzt ist demnach wohl deiner."_

_"Nein. Du bist mein schwacher Moment."_

***


	3. Flamme

Disclaimer: Alles = JK Rowling. Nix = mein.

A/N: Etwas wie ein Vorläufer zu **Unschuld**, nur das letzte Kapitel spielt nach **Unschuld**.

Für die Produktion dieses Kapitels musste eine halbe Packung Prateser Biscotti (Original von Antonio Mattei) ihr Leben lassen. Ich bin ihnen für ihr Opfer außerordentlich dankbar. 

Des weiteren bin ich allen dankbar, die mir eine Review oder Riwu hinterlassen haben... die da wären:   
_Snuffkin, Maxine, Naru Taru, Ensis, Sam, Sarah, Asahi _und_ Darwion_. *strahl und wuschel*   
DANKE! Euer Feedback ist wunderbar (hoffentlich kann ich dem weiterhin gerecht werden *g*).

Der letzte Part (speziell das Ende) ist furchtbar, aber das lag am Wein und daran, dass ich es endlich fertig kriegen wollte *verlegen grins*

Oh, und richtig: dieses Kapitel ist speziell meiner Hintertürchenkumpanin Sam gewidmet... *grins*

Warnung: Für Beru - H/D!   
(Damit dürfte alles gesagt sein *grins*)

Flamme

_Und sie waren wie die Flamme, die sich selbst verzehrt._

_Ende September 1997  
_

"Schieß los, Potter. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit."

Er nickte und gab sich keinerlei Mühe seine Überraschung zu verbergen. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Draco vor ihm am Treffpunkt erscheinen würde. Das war noch nie vorgekommen. Forschend betrachtete er den anderen und ein beklemmendes Gefühl stieg in ihm auf. War irgendetwas geschehen, irgendetwas anders als sonst? Und lag es am dämmrigen Herbstlicht oder schimmerte sein Haar tatsächlich golden statt wie sonst silbrig? Er sah die Ungeduld in den grauen Augen, und riss sich zusammen.

"Ich wollte mit dir reden..."

"Was du nicht sagst!"

Er ignorierte diesen Einwurf. Seitdem er jenen schicksalhaften Bericht gelesen hatte, wollte ihn ein einziger Gedanke nicht mehr losgelassen. Und aus dem Gedanke war eine Erkenntnis geworden, und aus der Erkenntnis ein Plan. Nächtelang war er wachgelegen und hatte versucht, zu verdrängen, zu vergessen. Aber ihm war klar geworden, dass er das nicht konnte. Ihm war klar geworden, was er tun musste. Es gab nur einen einzigen Grund, warum er hier war. 

"Ich wollte mit dir reden, weil ich dir ein Angebot machen will." fuhr er ungerührt fort, "Weil ich weiß, dass du noch kein Todesser bist."

Mit Genugtuung sah er, dass jetzt Draco der Überraschte war, so überrascht, dass es ihm erst nach einigen Sekunden gelang, gelassen zu erwidern:  
"Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Ich habe meine Quellen." Er konnte ein zufriedenes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, es war sicher nicht schlecht, zu demonstrieren, dass die League sehr wohl an Informationen aller Art gelangen konnte, "Entspricht es den Tatsachen?"

"Was, wenn es so wäre?" 

Der Moment der Überraschung war bereits wieder vorbei. Aber das machte nichts, er hatte schon genug erfahren, mehr als er gehofft hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich bereits jetzt, als habe er gewonnen. 

"Dann würde ich dich gern auf meiner Seite haben."

Es schien fast, als sei Draco über diesen Vorschlag nicht einfach nur erstaunt sondern mehr noch, eher schon entsetzt. Dann aber grinste er höhnisch und fragte mit unverhohlenem Spott: "Und was lässt dich zu der größenwahnsinnigen Annahme kommen, dass ich dieses absolut lächerliche Angebot annehmen werde?"

Ja, was war eigentlich der Grund dafür, fragte er sich selbst, so wie er es sich bereits tausendmal gefragt hatte, nur um immer wieder zum selben Ergebnis zu kommen. "Weil wir beide wissen, dass du so nicht länger weitermachen kannst."

"Du bist Experte darin, was?"

Auch diesen ironischen Einwurf überhörte er. Er wusste, dass Draco ihn provozieren wollte, und genau das konnte er sich nicht leisten. Wenn er sich die Blöße geben würde, die Beherrschung zu verlieren, dann würde er sein Ziel niemals erreichen. 

"Du kannst nicht länger so tun, als stündest du außen vor. Du kannst dich nicht länger aus allem heraushalten. Du weißt, wie wichtig es ist, dass wir gewinnen, aber du glaubst, du kannst einfach warten, bis sich die Probleme von selbst lösen, ohne dass du eindeutig Position beziehen musst. Aber so funktioniert das nicht."

"Du sagst, ich müsse mich für eine Seite entscheiden." gab Draco zurück, gefährlich leise und seine Augen schimmerten wie glatter Stahl, "Aber das ist nicht, was du mir eigentlich sagen willst. Du willst sagen, dass es nur eine richtige Wahl gibt - deine Seite. Und du denkst, es sei einfach damit getan, mich auf deiner Seite haben zu wollen. Aber ist dir schon einmal der Gedanke gekommen, dass wenn ich das auch wollte, ich schon längst auf deiner Seite stehen würde?"

Ihm blieb die Luft weg. Draco wollte doch wohl nicht ernsthaft sagen, dass er eigentlich nicht fand, dass Voldemort und die Todesser Böses taten?

"Verdammt, Malfoy, das... du... siehst du nicht, was sie tun? Diese... diese Bestien zerstören alles, was nicht ihren Vorstellungen entspricht, ohne jede Gnade!"

"Diese Bestien, wie du sie nennst, Potter, sind meine Freunde. Meine Familie. Sei vorsichtig mit dem, was du sagst. Was erwartest du? Dass ich brav nicke und sage, 'Ja, Harry Potter, du hast Recht. Diese Menschen sind böse. Bitte, lass mich dir helfen, meine Familie und meine Freunde zu vernichten.'" Draco hielt kurz inne, er presste den Mund so fest zusammen, dass seine Kieferknochen hervortraten. "Tja, Überraschung: du hast Recht. Was sie tun ist falsch. Aber ich werde dir nicht helfen."

Er blinzelte ungläubig. Hatte er sich eben verhört? Hatte Draco tatsächlich zugegeben, dass Voldemort Böses tat? Also hatte er sich doch nicht geirrt. Er hatte es gewusst.

"Aber wenn du glaubst, dass es falsch ist, dann musst du..."

"Irrtum! Ich muss gar nichts!" Dracos Wut schäumte völlig unerwartet auf, so wütend hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen - der Slytherin schrie beinahe. "Es ist falsch und böse und man muss sie aufhalten! Aber du brauchst mich nicht um diesen verdammten Krieg zu gewinnen! Du und deine Freunde, ihr seid stark genug um die Menschen zu vernichten, die mir wichtig sind! Glaubst du, dass ich dir dabei helfe? Dass ich meinen Zauberstab erhebe um meine Familie, meine Freunde zu töten? Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde die Menschen töten, zu denen ich gehöre, seit ich atme? Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde sie betrügen?"

"Aber... aber du sagst, dass sie gegen alles kämpfen, an das du glaubst..."

"Nein! Das habe ich niemals gesagt! Sie kämpfen gegen alles, an das DU glaubst, Potter! Ich glaube nicht an die selben Dinge wie du. Ich glaube nicht an die Dinge, für die du kämpfst."

Er fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen, oder als hätte ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Nein, mehr noch - er fühlte sich verraten, persönlich angegriffen und verletzt. Er wusste nicht, wieso, und gleichzeitig wusste er ganz genau, warum.

"Wie kannst du es wagen, Malfoy... Glaubst du etwa nicht an die Freiheit, an Gleichheit und an das Gute? Diese Menschen sind böse, sie folgen einem grausamen Mann! Sie töten, einfach so, weil sie es können und weil es ihnen Spaß macht! Sie töten Dutzende unschuldiger Menschen, und sie werden niemals damit aufhören, wenn wir sie nicht aufhalten!"

"Nicht wir. Wenn ihr sie nicht aufhaltet. Wenn du sie nicht aufhältst, Harry Potter."

"Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass du so abgestumpft bist!" Jetzt schrie auch er, und obwohl er merkte, wie zornig er war, spürte er doch jetzt schon eine Leere in sich, die ihm Angst machte. Sobald seine Wut verraucht sein würde, würde nichts mehr übrig sein. Nichts mehr in ihm, keine Hoffnung mehr, denn die letzte Hoffnung hatte er soeben verloren. "Voldemort hat meine _Eltern _getötet..."

"Vergiss es, Potter." Dracos Stimme war schneidend, ebenso kalt und unnahbar wie sein Blick, "Das Universalargument zieht bei mir nicht. Voldemort hat deine Eltern getötet. Und eines Tages wirst du meine Eltern töten. Ich würde sagen, das ist mehr als ein fairer Handel."

Er fühlte, wie er blass wurde. Es konnte nicht...   
"Malfoy..."

"Dieses Gespräch ist beendet, Potter. Lass mich in Ruhe."

***  


_"Es ist, wie es ist." _

_"Du wirst es mir niemals sagen?"_

_"Weil es keinen Grund dafür gibt."_

_"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit leben kann."_

_"Du wirst es müssen."_

***  


Als ich den Namen Harry Potter zum ersten Mal hörte, begriff ich noch nicht, was für eine Bedeutung der Junge dahinter für die Welt hatte. Später wuchs ich mit deiner Geschichte auf, und ich lernte den Hass meines Vaters kennen, den er gegen dich hegte. Und je älter ich wurde, umso größer wurde mein Wunsch, dich kennen zu lernen. Ich wollte, dass du mein Freund wirst, denn jemand, der den Dunklen Lord besiegen konnte und sich den Zorn meines Vaters in deinem Alter zuzog, der musste einfach etwas Besonderes sein. Der musste meiner würdig sein, und meine Bewunderung verdient haben. Meinen Eltern hätte ich natürlich niemals davon erzählt, sie hätten es nicht gebilligt - schon damals wollte mein Vater dich tot sehen. Manche Dinge ändern sich nie. 

Heute ist nicht mehr wichtig, was ich einst wollte. Alles ist anders gekommen. Du hast meine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen und mich abgewiesen. Du hast mich verschmäht und dich mit Schlammblütern und Versagern verbündet, anstatt dass du mein Angebot angenommen hättest um die Macht mit mir gemeinsam zu suchen. Wir sind Feinde geworden, und ich habe alles versucht, um dich bloßzustellen so wie du mich bloßgestellt hast. Ich weiß nicht, ob du dir vorstellen kannst, wie sehr ich dich gehasst habe, jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr. Für dich haben sich alle auf den Kopf gestellt, für dich wurden Regeln gebrochen, für dich wurde Himmel und Erde in Bewegung gesetzt. Es spielte keine Rolle, was du getan hast, am Ende gingst du als Sieger hervor und alles hat dir zugejubelt.

Für mich blieb nur die Rolle deines Gegenspielers, der dir Steine in den Weg legt und der immer am Rand bleibt. Unwichtig. Hast du jemals bemerkt, wie lächerlich es war? Meine Angriffe, meine Beleidigungen gegen dich und deine Gryffindor-Freunde, sie waren nichts, sie waren wertlos - du spieltest schon lange in einer höheren Liga. Egal, was ich tat, ich konnte dich nicht damit erreichen. Es war immer einfach, das Wiesel auf 180 zu bringen, aber das wollte ich nie, das war nicht mein Ziel. Ich wollte dich, aber du hast mir selbst diese Genugtuung verweigert. Das war das Schlimmste von allem. Ich war kein ernstzunehmender Gegner für dich, wie auch? Mit dem Dunklen Lord kann ich nicht konkurrieren. Ich habe dich gehasst, aber dir war ich nicht einmal das wert - du hast dir deinen Hass für andere bewahrt. Ich war nur Nichts für dich. 

Du dagegen, du warst immer für alle etwas Besonderes. Ich konnte nie herausfinden, was der Grund dafür ist, dass die Menschheit dir nachläuft. Vielleicht deine Narbe, dein Brandzeichen, so unverkennbar wie das Dunkle Mal. Oder aber deine grünen Augen, die Augen deiner Mutter, wie es heißt. Möglicherweise etwas ganz anderes, etwas, das ich nie verstehen werde, nie verstehen will. Ich habe immer gehofft, dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem du getötet wirst, zerschmettert am Boden liegst, zusammen mit deinen Anhängern, die dir so willig, so blind folgen. Alles ist anders gekommen. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, ich weiß nicht, was du getan hast. Ich weiß gar nichts mehr. 

Verdammt, wie ich dich hasse. 

***

_"Es ist bloß ein Spiel für dich, nicht wahr?"_

_"Ein Spiel? Was meinst du?"_

_"Der Krieg, das Leben, du und ich... einfach alles."_

_"Wenn es ein Spiel für mich ist, dann erst, weil du es dazu gemacht hast."_

_"Du lachst mich aus. Deine Augen verraten dich. Sie __ leuchten."_

_"Und deine Augen... sie schreien noch immer."_

***

_Mitte Dezember 1997_

  


Schweiß lief Harry über die Stirn und rann ihm in die Augen. Es brannte, aber kaum dass er sich die Zeit nahm, mit dem Handrücken darüber zu wischen, wurde er bereits schmerzhaft mit der flachen Seite einer Klinge an der Schulter getroffen.

"Nicht träumen!" Dracos Stimme erinnerte ihn an einen Ausbilder beim Militär, und es wäre untertrieben gewesen, zu sagen, dass ihm das nicht sonderlich gefiel. Der Slytherin dagegen schien in seiner Rolle als Foltermeister aufzugehen wie Krokusse im Frühling. Wütend versuchte Harry, den nächsten Schlag zu parieren, und die beiden Waffen schlugen klirrend gegeneinander.

"Ellbogen zurück! Schultern nach unten!"

Zu gerne hätte er eine patzige Antwort gegeben, aber dazu fehlte ihm der Atem. Seine Beine vollführten die Bewegungen inzwischen nur noch automatisch - vor, zurück, Seite, Ausfallschritt. Das Gefühl in seinen Armen war auch schon vor einer Weile verloren gegangen, ein Wunder, dass er den Säbel überhaupt noch hoch halten konnte. Morgen würde er sich vor Muskelkater kaum rühren können, und wie in jeder Fechtstunde fragte er sich, was doch gleich der Grund dafür gewesen war, dass er das alles auf sich nahm. Das einzige, was ihn tröstete, war die Tatsache, dass es ihm inzwischen gelang, Draco wenigstens auch ins Schwitzen zu bringen.

Warum sie mit dem Trainieren begonnen hatte, das war ihm tatsächlich nicht ganz klar. Es hatte damit begonnen, dass Draco sich über Harry lustig gemacht hatte, weil der nicht die geringste Ahnung davon besaß, wie er das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor richtig halten musste. Und irgendwann waren sie hier oben gelandet. Am nächsten Tag wieder. Und dann noch einmal. So lange, bis es zur Gewohnheit geworden war. Inzwischen war es eine stillschweigende Abmachung zwischen ihnen, ein willkommener Grund zur Flucht vor den anderen. 

Denn Draco war natürlich kein gerngesehener Bewohner im Schloss, auch nachdem Dumbledore offiziell sein Einverständnis zur Anwesenheit des jungen Malfoys gegeben hatte. Und Harry vermied längere Begegnungen mit so ziemlich jedem. Er hatte keine Lust auf Erklärungen für Dinge, die er nicht erklären konnte und erst recht nicht wollte. Mit Ron sprach er sowieso nur das Nötigste, und dem schien das ganz recht zu sein, er hatte alle Versöhnungsversuche durch Hermione abgeblockt. 

Bis auf ein paar Kommentare von Draco verliefen die Übungen immer schweigsam. Mal umkreisten sie einander wie zwei Raubkatzen, von denen keine als erste den Angriff wagen wollte, dann wieder war jeder einzelne Hieb getragen von zorniger Kraft, deren Ursprung keiner der beiden hätte benennen können. Es war nicht nötig, dass sie viel miteinander redeten, sie überließen den Dialog dem blitzenden Metall und manchmal hatte Harry das Gefühl, Malfoy schon ewig zu kennen. Es erschreckte ihn, aber der einzige Mensch, bei dem er sich im Moment wirklich wohl fühlte, war Draco.

Etwa eine viertel Stunde später hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass die Luft vor seinen Augen flirrte und er keine Minute länger aushalten würde.

"Schluss für heute." 

Harry jubelte innerlich auf - offensichtlich hatte er ausnahmsweise das Glück auf seiner Seite. Am liebsten hätte er sich an Ort und Stelle auf den Boden fallen lassen, stattdessen lehnte er sich nur erschöpft gegen die Mauer des kleinen Turmzimmers und ließ den Säbel scheppernd zu Boden gleiten. Draco gab einen missbilligenden Laut von sich, er stand mit dem Rücken zu Harry, die Hände links und rechts gegen eines der Fenster gestemmt. Dehnen nannte er das, Harry bevorzugte den Begriff Selbstquälung. Er wischte sich mit dem Zipfel seines Hemdes über das Gesicht und blinzelte. Über den blonden Kopf seines Trainingspartners hinweg konnte er sehen, dass es draußen dicke, weiche Flocken schneite, aber ihm war so heiß als wäre es mitten im Hochsommer.

Er merkte erst, dass er gestarrt hatte, als Draco sich umwandte und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. "Äh.... du... hast du was gesagt?" stotterte er verlegen und stieß sich gespielt lässig von der Wand ab.

"Nein, einen Stepptanz aufgeführt." Draco rollte mit den Augen, "Vergiss es."

"Soll ich dir mal was verraten?" Harry musste grinsen, "Ich dachte früher immer, du wärst deinem Vater ähnlich. Aber wenn ich die Schnute anschaue, die du jetzt ziehst, dann kommst du wohl eher nach deiner Mutter."

"Sehr witzig, Potter. Ich lache mich tot." Der andere drehte sich wieder um, griff nach einem Handtuch und rieb sich damit über das Gesicht.

Harry schob seufzend die Hände in die Hosentaschen und ging zu Draco hinüber ohne ihn anzusehen, stattdessen lehnte sich erneut gegen die Wand. Gestern Abend hatte er ein langes Gespräch mit Dumbledore gehabt, und es lag ihm noch immer schwer im Magen. Er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, Draco um seine Meinung bitten wollen, aber jetzt wusste er nicht mehr so recht, wie er die Sache ansprechen sollte. 

"Wusstest du, dass Voldemort zur Hälfte Muggel ist?" erkundigte er sich etwas aus der Luft gegriffen und seine Finger trommelten gegen die kühle Steinmauer.

Die Antwort kam ungerührt und augenblicklich. "Natürlich weiß ich das. Ich habe seinen Lebenslauf auswendig gelernt, als ich 5 war." 

"Oh." machte Harry und kratzte sich an der Schläfe, "Aber weißt du auch, dass sein und mein Zauberstab Zwillinge sind?"

Draco warf ihm einen langen Blick von der Seite zu und widmete sich dann seinem Säbel, den er nach jedem Training mit Hingabe glatt schmirgelte. Harry hatte ihn einmal darauf hingewiesen, dass er das auf Muggelweise tat, aber Draco hatte das dementiert und behauptet, es sei in der Zaubererwelt seit jeher Tradition, Waffen von Hand zu pflegen.

"Auch das weiß ich. Denkst du etwa, mein Vater hätte nicht dafür gesorgt, dass ich alles erfahre, was sich am Abend der Auferstehung des Dunklen Lords abgespielt hat?"

Harry verfluchte sich, natürlich, daran hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht. Irgendwie verlief das Gespräch nicht ganz so, wie er wollte. Andererseits, es tat gut, mit jemandem so über Voldemort sprechen zu können, als wäre es die selbstverständlichste Sache der Welt. Mit niemandem sonst konnte er das so offen tun, aus den verschiedensten Gründen zwar, aber das Ergebnis war immer das selbe. 

"Ist dir jemals aufgefallen, wie ähnlich er mir ist?" versuchte er es ein letztes Mal und starrte konzentriert an die Decke. 

Jetzt dauerte es länger, bis Draco etwas erwiderte, aber er klang nicht weniger entschieden als zuvor.   
"Das ist vollkommener Schwachsinn, und das weißt du auch." 

Harry senkte den Blick. Das war in etwa die Reaktion, die auch Sirius gezeigt hatte, als er ihn darauf angesprochen hatte. Er hatte sich von Draco etwas mehr erhofft, es war nicht hilfreich. Es änderte nichts an den Befürchtungen, die er insgeheim hegte. Er zuckte ein wenig resigniert mit den Schultern. "Wenn du das sagst." 

Draco fuhr herum und packte Harry am Handgelenk, so fest, dass der leise aufschrie. 

"Sag so etwas nie wieder, hast du mich verstanden? Nie wieder!" 

Harry starrte den Slytherin überrascht an, er hatte alles mögliche erwartet, nur nicht eine solche Reaktion. Er nickte dann vorsichtig, aber Draco ließ ihn nicht los, im Gegenteil, er verstärkte seinen Griff nur noch. 

"Es gibt einen entscheidenden Unterschied, und das solltest du niemals vergessen, Potter." 

"Und... der wäre?" Die Frage kam völlig automatisch, ohne dass er darüber nachgedacht hätte. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, dass er im Moment denken konnte, denn alles was er fühlte, waren Dracos kurzgeschnittene Fingernägel, die sich in seine Haut bohrten, und alles was er sah, war der grimmige Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers. 

"Die Menschen folgen dir, weil sie es wollen. Es ist ihre freie Entscheidung. Sie sehen, wofür du stehst, und sie sind bereit, mit dir zusammen dafür zu kämpfen und zu sterben. Die Menschen respektieren dich." Dracos Gesicht war Harrys so nah, dass er dessen Atem auf seiner Haut fühlen konnte. Warm, beinahe heiß. "Niemand respektiert Voldemort. Ihm folgen die Menschen, weil sie Angst haben. Seine Feinde fürchten ihn ebenso wie seine Anhänger." 

Ihm stockte fast der Atem, als er das hörte, und die Worte hingen fast greifbar zwischen den beiden. Harry hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange sie sich einfach nur in die Augen starrten. Die Spannung, die plötzlich zwischen ihnen zu knistern schien, war ihm unangenehm, und er machte irgendwann den Versuch, nach hinten auszuweichen. Aber sofort spürte die Wand in seinem Rücken, Draco stand immer noch dicht vor ihm. Er hatte ihn nicht losgelassen. Aus einem nicht nachvollziehbaren Grund begann sein Herz schneller zu schlagen, als er in diese grauen Augen blickte, die jetzt gar nichts mehr mit jenen grauen Augen gemeinsam zu haben schienen, die er so gut zu kennen glaubte. 

Plötzlich war ihm, als ob sich Stück für Stück alles, was ihn bisher verwirrt hatte, zusammenfügte. Wie bei einem Puzzle, in dem jedes Teil seinen Platz fand um erst ganz am Ende das Bild sichtbar werden zu lassen. 

"Und du?" flüsterte er, wagte kaum, laut zu sprechen, als hätte er Angst, dass Draco davonlaufen könnte. "Warum folgst du mir?" 

Draco lächelte amüsiert, aber auch er sprach leise: "Du musst etwas missverstanden haben, Potter. Ich folge dir nicht." 

Harry schluckte rau und versuchte zu nicken, aber die Antwort blieb ihm im Hals stecken. Denn Malfoy neigte das Gesicht nach vorn, seine Nase streifte sacht über Harrys Wange, und er fühlte seine Knie weich werden. Ohne zu wissen, warum, schloss er die Augen. Dann war Dracos Mund auf seinem, und er fühlte, wie Worte gegen seine Lippen gemurmelt wurden, deren Bedeutung in seinen Gedanken zu verschwimmen schien. 

"Ich werde dir niemals folgen, nur gemeinsam mit dir gehen." 

*** 

_"Du bist also hier."_

_"Ach. Es ist dir aufgefallen?"_

_"Schlechter Zeitpunkt für Scherze. Was willst du?"_

_"Du hast mich eingeladen."_

_"Und?"_

_"Wie du sagtest. Ich bin jetzt hier."_

_"Ich werde dich töten, wenn du mich betrügst."_

_"Du bist nicht der Erste, der damit droht."_

_"Hoffentlich werde ich nicht der Erste sein, der die Drohung wahr macht."_

***


	4. Feuer

Disclaimer: Alles = JK Rowling. Nix = mein.

Der Gedanken-Erinnerungsteil ist von Vertical Horizon, _Footprints In The Snow _inspiriert, und ich gebe zu, dass ich daraus abgekupfert hab. Aber ich liebe diesen Song einfach, und ich wollte, dass das da drin ist. Wenigstens ansatzweise. 

A/N: Etwas wie ein Vorläufer zu **Unschuld**, nur das letzte Kapitel spielt nach **Unschuld**.

Ich fühle mich ganz ganz ganz seltsam. Das ist das erste Mal, das allererste Mal seit ich Schreibe, dass ich versucht habe, meine - ich weiß nicht - Wut, was auch immer, darin abzureagieren. Der Plot wurde aufgrund dessen etwas... umgeändert. Okay, er hat sich vollkommen verselbstständig und.. . *hilfe*schnief* Aber rückgängig machen will ich es auch nicht, selbst wenn ich befürchte, ich hab... wirklich... irgendwie... Müll geschrieben, also, nicht Müll im Sinne von Müll, sondern Müll in der Hinsicht, dass ich eigentlich gar nicht wollte, dass passiert was passiert. Okay, _jetzt_ schreibe ich wirklich Müll. Lassen wir das. Trotzdem, oder gerade deswegen eine kleine Warnung... das Kapitel ist, denke ich zumindest, "dunkler" als die vorherigen. Vielleicht auch grausamer (siehe auch die offizielle Warnung). 

Sorry für den schlechten "nahezu zur selben Zeit" Bruch im letzten Teil, aber ich brauchte einen POV-Wechsel *lol* 

Danke an jeden einzelnen meiner Riwu-Schreiber... hab ich mal erwähnt, dass ich euch liebe? :) *knuddelwuschel* 

Warnung: Für Beru - H/D!   
Außerdem, in diesem Kapitel, Character Death.  


Feuer

_Das Moor verdorrt,  
es schwelt im Feuer der Himmel,  
es fällt der Mond,  
der Erdkreis brennt  
  
_(Das Mûspilli)

_Anfang Januar 1998  
_

"Jedenfalls, theoretisch müsste es dann möglich sein, die innere Barriere zu überwinden und..."

"Theoretisch vielleicht, praktisch ist es eine Schnapsidee."

Drei Köpfe fuhren zu Draco herum, der völlig unbeteiligt die Tür hinter sich schloss und zu einem der Fenster hinüberging.

"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass dich jemand um deine Meinung gefragt hätte." bemerkte Ron bissig und kniff leicht die Augen zusammen.

"Das ist der Fehler." Draco lächelte sanft, aber sein Ton war so arrogant wie immer, "Ihr solltet mich fragen. Und ihr solltet meinen Rat befolgen."

Hermione trat Ron gegen das Schienbein, so dass seine aggressive Antwort in einem leisen Schmerzensruf unterging. Malfoy hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt, es war schwer genug, Harry und Ron dazu zu bringen, sich wenigstens einander gegenüber einigermaßen zivil zu benehmen, mit Draco im selben Raum war das so gut wie unmöglich. Erstaunlicherweise schien der Slytherin das erkannt zu haben, aber anstatt es auszunutzen ging er Ron für gewöhnlich aus dem Weg, was Hermione nur noch misstrauischer machte. Sie war sich sicher, dass etwas an der Sache faul war.

"Du weißt, dass deine Anwesenheit bei unseren internen Planungen nicht erwünscht ist, Draco." Sie wies zur Türe, in der Hoffnung, die Angelegenheit im Keim ersticken zu können.

"Ach, wie konnte ich das vergessen? Ihr vertraut mir ja nicht." Draco rollte mit den Augen und fasste sich theatralisch an die Brust, machte aber natürlich keinerlei Anstalten, das kleine Turmzimmer zu verlassen.

"Ehe ich dem vertraue, lade ich Du-weißt-schon-Wen zum Frühstück ein!" knurrte Ron halb unter dem Tisch hervor, er hatte sich gebückt um sein Bein zu begutachten.

Hermione warf einen Seitenblick zu Harry, aber der schwieg, was ihrer Meinung nach nicht sonderlich hilfreich war. Ebenso wenig hilfreich war die Tatsache, dass bisher keiner der noch im Schloss anwesenden Professoren jemals einen Versuch gemacht hatte, zwischen den Parteien zu vermitteln - und dass nie einer von ihnen deutlich gemacht hatte, was sie von Dracos Anwesenheit im Allgemeinen hielten und wie sie zu ihm standen. Eine Sache, die Hermione zu schaffen machte, sie andererseits aber auch beruhigte, denn Dumbledore wäre der wohl der Letzte gewesen, der sich von Draco an der Nase herumführen lassen hätte.

"Ganz richtig." erklärte auch Hermione, "Wir vertrauen dir nicht, was aber selbst für dich nachvollziehbar sein sollte."

"Ja. In der Tat."

Es klang ein wenig verträumt, aber Hermione weigerte sich, dieses Wort mit Malfoy in Verbindung zu bringen. Innerlich aufseufzend schaute sie zu, wie Draco es sich auf der Fensterbank bequem machte. 

"Wenn ihr euch wieder eingekriegt habt, können wir dann vielleicht weitermachen?" Harry trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern und schnipste mit Daumen und Zeigefinger der anderen Hand einen Stapel Blätter, der sich dadurch fächerartig über die ganze Tischfläche ausbreitete, zu Ron hinüber. "Abschnitt D und H sind lausig, überarbeite sie noch einmal neu."

"Du musst es ja wissen." Der Ton von Rons Antwort harmonierte wunderbar mit seinem finsteren Blick, und als Hermione sah, wie sich die beiden ehemals besten Freunde giftig anstarrten, hätte sie am liebsten an Ort und Stelle zu weinen begonnen. Wieso konnten sie sich nicht einfach wieder vertagen? Wieso mussten sie beide so unglaublich stur sein? Sahen sie denn nicht, dass ihr Streit früher oder später den ganzen Widerstand beinträchtigen würde? Seit ihrem vierten Schuljahr hatte sie sich nicht mehr so hilflos gefühlt, was die beiden betraf, und einen Moment lang überlegte sie, ob es vielleicht helfen würde, wenn sie den beiden mit _Hogwarts: A History _einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Schädel geben würde. Sie lächelte, und so verlockend die Idee auch sein mochte, sie verwarf sie wieder.

"Man könnte glauben, dass man in deinem Alter in der Lage ist, Kritik zu vertragen."

Hermione schoss einen giftigen Blick zu Draco, aber der bemerkte das nicht einmal, er blickte ungerührt zum Fenster hinaus. Es hatte wieder zu schneien begonnen, und Malfoy schien das zu mögen, er verbrachte viel Zeit draußen, und sie musste widerwillig zugeben, dass die Jahreszeit ihm stand.

"Verdammt, Malfoy!" Ron sprang auf und stemmte die Fäuste auf den Tisch, so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten, "Ich sage es dir zum letzten Mal, misch dich nicht in Angelegenheiten ein, die dich einen Scheißdreck angehen!"

Jetzt schenkte Draco seine volle Aufmerksamkeit den anwesenden Personen, und das Lächeln von vorher war verschwunden.

"Und hier liegt das Problem, Weasley." Er betonte den Namen so überdeutlich, dass man das allein als Beleidigung werten konnte, und Ron tat das, denn er wäre auf Malfoy losgegangen, wenn Hermione ihn nicht kurzentschlossen am Arm gepackt hätte.

"Lass ihn ausreden." Flüsterte sie, und als sie sein Zögern bemerkte, fügte sie hinzu: "Bitte."

Erleichtert sah sie, dass er sich entspannte, und mit noch größerer Erleichterung nahm sie sein Nicken zur Kenntnis. Sie zog auffordernd die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und machte eine ungeduldige Geste mit der Hand. "Und was ist das Problem, Malfoy? Na los, wir hören dir zu! Und sind sehr gespannt, was du zu sagen hast!"

Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, was kommen würde, und dieses Mal würde sie ihm sein Gerede nicht durchgehen lassen. Sie würde ihm jedes einzelne Wort, jede einzelne Beleidigung zurück in sein verfluchtes Slytherinmaul stopfen, und wenn er daran ersticken würde. Hermione erschrak über das Ausmaß ihrer Wut, aber sie nahm an, dass das eine völlig normale Reaktion war, in Anbetracht dessen, dass sie sich seit Malfoys Ankunft stets bemüht hatte, sich zurückzuhalten, im Grunde aber bereits bei ihrer ersten Begegnung an die Decke hätte gehen können.

"Welch Gnade mich ereilet, dass Euer Hochwohlgeboren mir niederem Geschöpfe zu sprechen erlaubet." Draco grinste, und auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, woraus er zitierte, es war sein Glück, dass er weitersprach, ehe sie ihm an die Kehle sprang.

"Das Problem ist, dass es mich wohl etwas angeht. Es kümmert mich nicht im geringsten, ob ihr euch selber ins Verderben reitet oder morgen das Weite sucht. Aber in Anbetracht dessen, dass es hierbei nicht nur um euch sondern auch um mich geht, will ich verdammt sein, wenn ich nicht ein Wörtchen mitzureden habe bei euren hirnrissigen Plänen!"

Das war das erste Mal, realisierte sie während sie seine Worte verarbeitete, dass er einfach nur sagte, was er dachte, ohne versteckte Anspielungen, ohne hintersinnige Doppeldeutigkeiten, ohne feine Nuancen - ohne Netz, ohne doppelten Boden. Und es war eines der wenigen Male, wo sie geneigt war, ihm zuzustimmen – oder wenigstens anzuerkennen, dass sie verstand, warum er so dachte. Und obwohl das eigentlich die Basis für eine rationale Diskussion hätte sein können, lief ab diesem Moment so ziemlich alles schief, was schief laufen konnte.

"Glaubst du vielleicht, dass wir dir unsere ach so hirnrissigen Pläne anvertrauen? Nur damit du zu deinem Vater rennen kannst um ihm zu erzählen, was wir vorhaben?" Ron war kurz davor zu schreien, und das bedeutete, dass er kurz davor war, die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Ein Ereignis, auf das Hermione schon seit Wochen mit Ängsten und Bangen wartete.

Aber es war nicht Ron, der als erstes die Beherrschung verlor, es war Draco. Und wenn Ron Feuer war, wenn er zornig wurde, dann war Draco Eis. Kalte Wut beherrschte sein Gesicht, seine Augen, seine Körperhaltung – unnatürlich angespannt, unnatürlich beherrscht.

"Weasley, wenn ich euch an meinen Vater verraten wollte, dann wärt ihr längst alle tot – vielleicht hätte ich euch sogar mit eigener Hand umgebracht. Ich bräuchte nur zwei Worte zu sprechen und die Sache wäre erledigt. Avada Kedavra. So einfach ist das."

Hermoine fühlte, wie ihr das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich, und im selben Atemzug wie Ron einen Schritt nach hinten machte, sprang Harry auf.

"Genug!" befahl er barsch, "Ich erkläre diese Diskussion für beendet. Kein Wort mehr, von keinem von euch."

Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, Hermoine hätte geschworen, dass Draco tatsächlich kurz davor war, den Todesfluch auszusprechen, und sie merkte mit Entsetzen, dass sie tatsächlich Angst hatte. Angst, die von der Ruhe, mit der Malfoy sprach, noch immer ohne seinen Platz auf der Fensterbank zu verlassen, keineswegs beruhigt wurde.

"Wenn glaubst, Potter, dass ich mir von dir den Mund verbieten lasse, Potter, dann bist du genauso dumm wie die beiden da."

"Ach, Uneinigkeit im Potter-Malfoy Paradies? Was wird das?" fauchte Ron, der endlich seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte, "Eine Wiederholung von Salazar Slytherin gegen Godric Gryffindor im 20. Jahrhundert? Malfoy, dir würde ich den selben Betrug zutrauen wie dem Gründer deines Hauses, ganz Slytherin stinkt nach Verrat!"

Draco brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, und es wirkte so echt, dass Hermoine nicht fassen konnte, dass ein Mensch so schnell von einem Extrem der Selbstbeherrschung ins andere rutschen konnte. Offensichtlich ging es nicht nur ihr so, denn es herrschte komplette Stille, beinahe so, als wäre die Anspannung mit einem Mal gebrochen worden. Und in gewisser Weise, stellte sie überrascht fest, war sie das auch, und es beunruhigte sie, dass sie nicht sagen konnte, was genau eigentlich vor sich ging, was zwischen ihnen hier vor sich ging - besonders, weil sich ein solcher Schnitt im Gespräch vollzog, dass sie sich fragte, ob es überhaupt noch einen Sinn ergab.

"Wirklich, Weasley, solch hirnloses Geschwätz hätte ich nicht einmal von dir erwartet! Salazar Slytherin konnte Hogwarts nicht betrügen, indem er Schwarzmagier wurde, weil er nie etwas anderes war als Schwarzmagier!"

Nicht nur Hermione starrte ihn verblüfft an, aber sie war die erste, der es gelang, eine verwirrte Antwort zu stottern.

"Aber... Wenn er... Wieso sollte... Wieso sollte er dann überhaupt... Gründer geworden sein?"

"Was ist das, Dummheit oder Ignoranz?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf, wie um seinen Unglauben darüber auszudrücken, dass jemand so unwissend sein konnte, "Ausgewogenheit, meine Liebe. Ausgewogenheit, und die Tatsache, dass es nicht die Magie ist, die böse ist, sondern derjenige, der sie benutzt, und der Zweck, zu dem sie angewandt wird."

Und dann rutschte er vom Fensterbrett herunter, verschränkte die Arme und blickte sie der Reihe nach an. Und Hermione hatte schwören können, dass sie aus seiner Stimme Sorge heraushören konnte, als sein Blick schließlich an Harry hängen blieb während er sagte:

"Aber Ausgewogenheit ist etwas, das euch allen zu fehlen scheint."

***  


_"Wirst du um mich weinen, wenn ich tot bin?"_

_"Nein. Nicht um den Mann, der du dann gewesen sein wirst."_

_"Als hätte ich etwas anderes erwartet..."_

_"Ich werde um dich weinen, den kleinen Jungen, der du nie sein durftest."_

***  


Bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam, wusste ich nicht, dass es etwas wie Freundschaft gibt. Es war nur ein Wort, hohl und ohne jede Bedeutung. Und dennoch wusste ich eines mit jener untrüglichen Gewissheit, die nur ein Kind haben kann: Nicht jeder kann dein Freund sein. Dein Freund, das kann nur einer sein, der dir so nah ist wie deine Haut, jemand, der deinem Leben Bedeutung verleiht, jemand, der dich nicht immer verstehen muss – weil er dir immer vertraut, immer an dich glaubt und bereit ist, für dich durchs Feuer zu gehen. 

Und etwas ganz merkwürdiges ist passiert, etwas, das ich vielleicht Wunder nennen würde, wenn ich an Wunder glaubte. Ich habe einen Freund gefunden, einen wirklichen Freund. 

Es kommt mir vor, als wäre es gestern gewesen, dass wir uns begegnet sind, und dann scheint es wieder Jahrhunderte her zu sein. Wir wurden Freunde, und mehr als das. Wir sind aneinander gewachsen, er und ich, und auch wenn die Welt immer auf mich schauen wird und immer auf mich geschaut hat, war er es, der mir viel mehr gegeben hat, als ich ihm im Gegenzug dafür jemals hätte zurückgeben können. Er war mein Fels in der Brandung. 

Die Welt hatte sich schon damals gegen uns verschworen, und Jahr für Jahr zog sich der Kreis enger um uns. Aber wir haben zusammengehalten, uns gegenseitig Mut gemacht. Wir haben versucht, uns Trost zu spenden, und konnten doch niemals unseren Tränen freien Lauf lassen, wenn wir es hätten tun sollen. Es gab nichts, das wir gemeinsam nicht meistern konnten, denn egal was passierte, wir wussten, wir waren nicht allein.

Wir waren Freunde. 

Und wir dachten nicht an das Morgen, dachten nicht daran, dass es vielleicht nicht immer so sein würde. Wir glaubten an das Jetzt, und daran, dass Freundschaft für immer währt. Immer ist die eine Hälfte der Ewigkeit. 

Damals wussten wir noch nicht, wie schnell die Zeit vergeht, und wir wussten erst recht nicht, dass die Zeit alles ändert, alles mit sich reißt und unter sich begräbt bis nichts mehr ist wie es einmal war. 

Ich weiß nicht, was geschehen ist, was sich verändert hat, wer den ersten Schritt weg vom anderen getan hat. Ich weiß nicht, wann der Bruch kam, der erste Riss, aber der Riss wuchs, und er brach uns entzwei. Vielleicht bin ich selbst zerbrochen, aber es ist nicht wichtig. Er ist aus meinem Leben verschwunden, fast ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen. 

Er konnte mich nicht verstehen, wie auch, es ist, als sprächen wir zwei Sprachen, als wären wir Welten von einander entfernt. Als ich ein Kind war, schien alles so einfach, ich glaubte, ein Freund muss mich nicht verstehen, solange er mir vertraut, solange ich an ihn glaube. Heute weiß ich, dass das nicht genügt, dass das niemals genügen kann. 

Denn heute glaube ich an nichts mehr, und heute weiß ich, dass es niemals Freundschaft geben kann. Niemals ist die andere Hälfte der Ewigkeit. 

Und dennoch, wenn ich seinen Spuren im Schnee folge, wenn ich an sein Lachen denke, wenn ich höre wie er den anderen voll Zuversicht Mut macht, wenn ich in seinen Augen sehe, dass er noch immer für mich durchs Feuer gehen würde, dann habe ich dennoch die irrsinnige Hoffnung, dass ich nicht recht habe, dass er noch nicht aus meinem Leben verschwunden ist. 

Er hat mich bereits einmal gelehrt, was Freundschaft ist. 

Vielleicht, nur vielleicht wird er es wieder tun. 

***

_"Sie sind so dumm, so dumm in ihrer Abhängigkeit."_

_"Vielleicht sind sie das, aber sind wir es nicht alle?"_

_"Nein. Ich bin nicht wie sie, glaube nicht blind an einen einzelnen Menschen, bedingungslos."_

_"Manche Menschen nennen es Vertrauen."_

_"Manche Menschen können sich das nicht leisten."_

***

_Ende Januar 1998_

  


Er wachte auf, weil jemand schrie. So laut schrie, dass es von den Steinmauern Hogwarts widerzuhallen schien. Im selben Moment, als er hochfuhr und bereits halb aus dem Bett sprang, wurde ihm, noch ehe er einen anderen Gedanken fassen konnte, mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit klar, dass es seine eigene Stimme gewesen war, die ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. 

Die Narbe, sein Brandzeichen auf der Stirn, pochte. 

Er spürte den Würgreiz in seiner Kehle, sein Magen war im Bruchteil von Sekunden zu einem eiskalten Ball geworden, der schmerzhaft versuchte, sich seinen Weg nach oben zu bahnen. Seine Hände krallten sich um die Bettkante, und er schloss die Augen, versuchte sich zu erinnern, erinnern, wovon er geträumt hatte. Er wusste, dass er geträumt hatte, dass er geträumt haben musste, und er wusste auch, dass er sich erinnern musste, und es kostete ihn keinerlei Anstrengung oder gar Fantasie, sich vorzustellen, von wem der Traum gehandelt hatte. 

... ein schmerzhaft vertrautes Gesicht, unnatürlich blass, der Blick unnachgiebig, stolz, wenn auch nicht furchtlos ... 

... "Deine geringe Bereitschaft zur Kooperation ist ebenso bemerkenswert wie ermüdend" ... 

... rote Schlangenaugen und erbarmungslos kaltes Lachen ... 

... "Niemals" ... 

... "Du warst immer nur einer von vielen, unbedeutend selbst im Tod" ... 

... zwei Worte, zwei Worte, in grünes Licht getaucht, Avada Kedavra, zwei Worte, zwei Worte ... 

... ein Körper, zu einer grotesken Parodie seiner Selbst verkrümmt, rotes Haar wie Blut im Schnee ... 

Nein. 

Der Laut, der sich seiner Kehle entrang, klang alles andere als menschlich, und einem unbedarften Zimmerbewohner hätte er vermutlich eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken gejagt. Aber es war keiner hier, niemand, der sich darum gekümmert hätte, niemand, den es kümmern hätte können. Er hatte ein Zimmer für sich, ganz allein für sich und seine rasenden Gedanken. 

Ein Traum, es war nur ein Traum, ein Alptraum, nichts weiter. Es war nicht wahr, weil es nicht wahr sein durfte. Es war nur ein Traum, ein Traum. 

Aber der stechende Schmerz auf seiner Stirn behauptete mit höhnischem Genuss das Gegenteil. 

Später wusste er nicht einmal mehr, dass er aufgestanden war, er erinnerte sich auch nicht daran, sein Zimmer verlassen zu haben, geschweige denn daran, dass er seine Brille aufgesetzt und seinen Umhang übergeworfen hatte. Für kurze Zeit wusste er gar nichts mehr, war er gar nichts mehr, bestand er nur aus Leere, und sein Körper versuchte, das zu tun, was seine Seele sich wünschte. Davonlaufen. Vor sich selbst, und vor den Bildern des Traums in seinem Kopf, die sein Verstand schreckliche Gewissheit werden lassen wollte, aber von denen sein Herz sich weigerte, sie auch nur als Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen. 

Hätte er sich selbst gesehen, wie er im Schlafanzug und mit wirrem Haar durch die Gänge lief, die nackten Füße auf dem Steinboden hämmernd, vielleicht hätte er sogar eines seiner selten gewordenen Lachen gelacht. Vielleicht wäre er aber auch erschrocken zurückgewichen, und mit Sicherheit hätte er nicht gewusst, was er tun sollte, was er mit sich selbst anfangen sollte. 

_Nahezu zur selben Zeit..._

Vermutlich war es mehr Zufall als Instinkt gewesen, dass Draco ausgerechnet in dieser Nacht und zu dieser Zeit sein Zimmer verließ, das sich auf seinen eigenen Wunsch noch immer im Bereich der Slytherin befand, auch wenn dort außer ihm nur noch wenige andere wohnten. Er hatte es ebenso wie seine Hauskameraden abgeschlagen, auch nur in die Nähe eines der anderen Häuser zu ziehen. Er hatte auch nicht einmal das Bedürfnis gehabt, dies zu erklären, und so war es Blaise gewesen, die den heimlichen Flüstereien (so unauffällig, dass sogar Longbottom es bemerkt hatte) der anderen ein Ende bereitet und die Konfrontation gesucht hatte. 

_"Nur weil einige unser Haus verraten haben, müssen wir ihm noch lange nicht den Rücken zukehren, damit euch wohler ist! Und keine Sorge, wir erwarten nicht, dass ihr uns versteht - für euch zählt Loyalität doch nur, wenn sie sich auf eine Narbe und 'Harry Potter' bezieht." _

Blaise besaß ein ungemeines Talent dafür, den Nagel auf den Kopf zu treffen, und die Diskussion, die daraus entstanden war, brachte ihn jetzt noch zum Lächeln. Wirklich, es war kaum zu glauben, wie dumm manche Menschen doch waren. Sie hatten gar nichts verstanden, sie wussten gar nichts über Salazar Slytherin und das, was sein Haus ausmachte. Alles, was sie damit in Verbindung bringen konnten, war ein rotäugiger Albino-Lord, der in seinem Größenwahn nichts anderes mehr im Sinn hatte, als aus dem Weg zu räumen was nicht mit seiner Vorstellung harmonierte. Was so gut wie alles war, das gab Draco durchaus zu, vermutlich hätte Voldemort bereits das Wort 'Harmonie' aus dem Sprachgebrauch verbannt, wenn es ihm möglich gewesen wäre. 

Er war so sehr mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt, dass es eindeutig mehr Instinkt als bewusste Reaktion war, die ihn nach der Gestalt greifen ließ, die mit einem Mal aus einem der Gänge gestolpert kam und schwankend an ihm vorbeihasten wollte. Zu seinem Erstaunen erkannte er Harry Potter, und eine bewusste Reaktion wäre in diesem Fall gewesen, ihn sofort wieder loszulassen. Aber das konnte er nicht. Nicht, als er etwas von dem gehetzten Ausdruck in den Augen des Gryffindors erhaschte, eine beängstigende Mischung aus gnadenlosem Zorn und gähnender Leere, die das sonst schimmernde Grün nahezu schwarz wirken ließ. 

"Potter?" fragte er, aber er bekam keine Antwort, auch nicht, als er den anderen schüttelte. Draco zögerte, ganz kurz nur, dann holte er aus und gab Harry einen kräftigen Schlag mit der flachen Hand auf die Wange. 

"Potter." wiederholte er noch einmal und beobachtete, wie sich die Verwirrung im Gesicht seines Gegenüber auflöste, wie sich Wolken nach einem Gewitter lösten, "Was ist passiert?" 

Harrys Lippen formten Worte, aber kein Laut drang aus ihnen hervor, und dennoch wiederholte er dieselben Worte immer wieder und wieder, einem Mantra, einer Beschwörung gleich. 

"Potter, was zum Teufel ist los mit dir?!" 

Jetzt erst suchte Harry seinen Blick, und Draco wäre beinahe zurückgeschreckt, so abgrundtief war der unbestimmte Hass, der darin lag. Dann wanderte der Blick weiter, zu den schlanken Fingern, die sich weiß vom dunklen Umhang des Gryffindors abhoben. 

"Lass mich los." 

"Wohl eher nicht." Es lag nicht in seiner Absicht, aber dennoch konnte Draco nicht verhindern, dass die alte Überheblichkeit sich in seiner Stimme niederschlug, "Du kannst dich kaum auf den Beinen halten, und ich habe keine Lust, dich vom Boden aufzusammeln." 

"Du verstehst nicht. Ich will fallen." 

Dracos Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe und sein Mund wurde schmal. Er zog seine Hände zurück. 

Für ein paar Sekunden schien es, als könne Harry sich selbst auf den Beinen halten, aber dann, langsam, fast wie in Zeitlupe, sackten ihm die Beine weg, und Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, war nicht mehr als ein auf dem Boden zusammengekrümmtes Häufchen Elend, das sich am ganzen Leib bebend gegen die Mauer drückte. 

"Ron..." 

Es war mehr ein klägliches Wimmern als ein gesprochenes Wort, aber es spiegelte so viel verzweifelte Hoffnungslosigkeit, so viel endlose Trauer und solch grenzenlosen Schmerz in sich wieder, dass eine Flut an Worten nicht mehr sagen hätte können. 

Draco wäre niemals auf den Gedanken gekommen, jemandem Trost spenden zu wollen, und er wusste, dass dieser Moment sein Moment des Sieges hätte sein können. Aber er wusste auch, dass er sich schon lange nicht mehr sicher war, ob er diesen Sieg wollte. Was er sah, ließ ihn ohnehin vergessen, was er wollte. Wortlos sank er auf die Knie und streckte die Arme nach Harry aus, nach diesem zitternden Etwas, diesem zerbrochenen bisschen Mensch. Das merkwürdige Gefühl in seinem Bauch für das er keinen Namen hätte finden können, hielt ihn nicht davon ab, Harry an sich zu ziehen und so fest er konnte an sich zu drücken. 

Und das Wissen, dass dies nicht der richtige Augenblick dafür war, hielt Draco auch nicht davon ab, seine Hände irgendwann erst unter Harrys Umhang, dann unter das Schlafanzughemd wandern zu lassen. Er spürte, wie Harry schauderte. Vielleicht, weil Dracos Hände kalt waren und Harrys Haut so warm. Vielleicht, weil Harry nicht wollte, dass Draco ihn berührte, jetzt berührte - oder jemals berührte. Vielleicht, weil Harry versuchte, um seinen besten Freund zu weinen und es nicht konnte, jetzt nicht konnte - oder jemals konnte. 

Aber ganz am Rande seines Bewusstseins stellte Draco mit Interesse fest, dass ihm der Grund dafür egal war. 

Mit sanfter Gewalt hob er Harrys Kinn, fuhr mit dem Daumen über die feingeschwungene Kurve des Kiefers, und er sah mit Genugtuung, dass der Atem des Gryffindors schneller ging. Er sah auch, dass Harry ansetzte, um etwas zu sagen, aber diesen Versuch unterband Draco, verschloss den Mund des anderen fest mit seinem eigenen. Die Hände, die er erst unsicher über seine Arme tasten spürte, und die dann fieberhaft zitternd ihren Weg seine Taille hinab zu seinen Hüften fanden, waren nicht auf Widerstand aus. 

Probeweise lösten sie den Kuss, gleichzeitig, wie abgesprochen. Stumm, aber schweratmend als müssten sie um ihr Leben laufen, starrten sie sich an, in einer seltsamen Verkehrung ihrer alten Bemühungen, sich mit Blicken zu töten. Ihre Gesichter befanden sich bereits so dicht beieinander, dass der Slytherin nahezu keinerlei zusätzliche Bewegungen benötigte, um die einzelne, einsame Träne, die über Harrys Wange rollte, mit der Zunge aufzufangen. Salz, entdeckte er, konnte tatsächlich süß schmecken. 

Harrys Hände waren offensichtlich noch nicht am Ziel ihrer Reise angekommen, und Draco registrierte vage, dass sein Körper ihn überlistete und ihm die Gier ein Stöhnen entriss. Er nahm sich nicht mehr die Zeit, nach Abneigung oder Verlangen in der Miene des anderen zu suchen. Zeit, befand er, war etwas, das man jetzt nicht verschwenden sollte. Wer konnte schon wissen, wie viel am Ende davon noch blieb? 

Etwas in ihm brannte. 

"Lass dich noch einmal fallen, Harry. Wenn du Glück hast, fange ich dich dieses Mal auf." 

  
*** 

_"Nach was suchst du, was erwartest du?"_

_"Sicherheit, irgend ein Zeichen, eine Garantie..."_

_"Du kennst die Regeln nicht."_

_"Nein?"_

_"Es gibt keine Garantie, keinen mit Blut unterzeichneten Vertrag, man verkauft nicht seine Seele."_

_"Vielleicht sollte man das tun."_

_"Vielleicht habe ich das versucht."_

***

PS: Aus gegebenem Anlass verweise ich an der Stelle auf die Brandzeichen-SideStory "Spuren im Schnee". 


	5. Glut

Disclaimer: Alles = JK Rowling. Nix = mein. 

A/N: Ich habe mir überlegt, das was Draco laut Harry in **Unschuld** sagt, hier einzubauen, aber ich habe es dann doch gelassen - dass ist nicht notwendig, man kann auch ohne den genauen Zusammenhang nachvollziehen, dass diese Worte in den Zeitrahmen dieses Kapitel fallen. Oder zumindest glaube ich das. 

Für den Fall, dass euch der Gebrauch von "er" und den anderen dazugehörigen Pronomen teilweise ambig erscheint... ratet mal :) Genau, das ist Absicht gewesen, pure Absicht von meiner einer *g* 

Ansonsten hoffe ich, dass euch gefällt, was ich jetzt wieder fabriziert habe, ausnahmsweise muss ich mal sagen, dass ich den ersten Teil wirklich... *Trommelwirbel* mag. Ist das nicht mal was? *lol* Wobei, hoffentlich ist es jetzt nicht so, dass man selber zufrieden ist, die Leser aber unzufrieden... *grübel* Na ja, zum Ausgleich bin ich mit dem Schlussteil mal wieder gar nicht glücklich *lol* 

Außerdem, nee nee, das hab ich nicht vergessen, vielen vielen Dank für eure Reviews *wuschelt alle* Ich bin ehrlich gesagt doch immer wieder erstaunt, dass offensichtlich ankommt, was ich schreibe. Und - euch kann ich's ja sagen, ganz im Vertrauen sozusagen - nachdem ich dieses Kapitel geschrieben hatte, musste ich feststellen, dass ich "meinen" Draco liebe... bzw., dass ich es liebe, ihn zu schreiben... vor allem zusammen mit Harry. 

Warnung: Für Beru und alle, alle H/D Fans!   
(Damit dürfte alles gesagt sein *grins*) 

Widmung... der 1. Teil geht an Natascha, weil den habe ich geschrieben nachdem ich angefangen habe, "Das Herz der Dunkelheit" zu lesen (und ich liebe diese Story!). 

Und jetzt Schluss mit der Palaverei... ich hoffe sehr, dass das Warten sich einigermaßen gelohnt hat. Enjoy! 

Glut

_Die Leidenschaft ist hart wie die Unterwelt,  
ihre Gluten sind Feuergluten, gewaltige Flammen.  
_(AT, Hohelied Salomos 8,6) 

_Anfang März 1998_

Das Essen in der Großen Halle verlief schweigend, niemand unterhielt sich, und eigentlich hätte er die Stille genießen können. Aber als sein Blick auf einen ganz bestimmten leeren Platz fiel, begann das Tierchen Zorn, das seit langem in seinem Inneren schlummerte, sich zu regen. Was glaubte er eigentlich, was er da abzog? Dachte er tatsächlich, er konnte sich alles herausnehmen? Irgendwann musste Schluss sein, irgendwann war genug. Irgendwann war jetzt. 

Seine Faust knallte auf den Tisch, der Schlag hallte dumpf in der Halle wider. Die anderen, sogar einige der Professoren, wie er mit Befriedigung bemerkte, waren nervös genug, um zusammenzuzucken. 

"Colin." Er richtete seinen Blick auf den Jungen, der ihm schräg gegenüber saß. Seine Stimme war so sanft, dass sie beinahe gefährlich klang. "Tust du mir einen Gefallen?" 

"Si..si...sicher." stotterte der Gryffindor, offensichtlich überrascht, und starrte ihn an, "Was... was denn?" 

"Geh nach oben und hol ihn. Sag ihm, dass wir warten. Sag ihm, dass es Zeit wird." 

Er musste nicht näher darauf eingehen, wen Colin holen sollte, das war für jeden der Anwesenden offensichtlich. Er hatte beinahe das Gefühl, als hielte jeder den Atem an. Er lächelte, amüsiert von der Reaktion, die seine Worte hervorriefen. Es war immer wieder gut zu sehen, dass man sie überraschen konnte. Oder doch zumindest die meisten - denn ein kurzer, prüfender Blick sagte ihm, dass die Personen, die er am liebsten von sich beeindruckt sehen wollte, nicht beeindruckt waren. Hermione. Dumbledore. Snape. McGonagall. Zu schade, aber man konnte nicht alles haben. 

Colin stand wortlos auf und verließ die Halle. 

Ungerührt begann er, weiterzuessen, und er wusste ohne sich umzusehen, dass zwar viele, aber nicht alle seinem Beispiel folgten. Noch immer starrten sie ihn an, er spürte ihre Blicke auf sich ruhen, und wenn er sich nicht seinen ganzen Zorn für ihn aufbewahren hätte wollen, dann hätte er ihnen nur allzu gern eine Kostprobe davon gegeben. Dann hätte er das Tierchen Zorn auf sie losgelassen. Nur um die Furcht auf ihren Gesichtern zu sehen, die Furcht vor ihm. Nur um ihnen erneut zu demonstrieren, welche Macht er über sie besaß. Nicht, weil die Macht von ihm ausging, nein, weil sie ihm so bereitwillig Macht über sich gaben. Nicht alle von ihnen, sicherlich nicht. Aber genügend. Genügend, um seinen Stolz zufrieden zu stellen. Genügend, um ihrer aller Sicherheit in Frage zu stellen. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Colin zurückkam. Alleine zurückkam. Erneut herrschte Totenstille. 

Unter den gesenkten Lidern hervor konnte er sehen, wie nervös Creevey war, seine Hände öffneten und schlossen sich immer wieder, und er konnte auch sehen, wie jung und verletzlich ihn diese Nervosität machte. Er blickte nicht auf, fragte nur: "Und?" 

"Er... ist nicht mitgekommen." 

"Das hätte ich von selbst nie bemerkt, wenn du mich nicht darauf hingewiesen hättest." Er hob den Kopf und lächelte spöttisch. Er hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, dass es dem Jungen gelingen würde, ihn herzubringen. Aber es war Vorraussetzung dafür gewesen, dass er selbst handeln konnte. Handeln durfte. Handeln musste. "Was hat er gesagt?" 

"Das... ich weiß nicht so recht, ob..." Colin blickte sich unwohl um, es schien ihm nicht recht zu sein, hier offen vor allen preiszugeben, dass sein Idol in Selbstmitleid versank. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie Dumbledore leicht nickte. Colin musste es ebenfalls gesehen haben, denn er sprach weiter, dank seines Stimmbruchs in mehreren Tonlagen: "Er sagte, dass er nicht kann. Und dass du... und dass du gar nicht erst... versuchen sollst, es zu verstehen... weil... weil..." 

"Weil ich es nicht könnte, weil niemand das kann." vollendete er kalt. Das Tierchen Zorn war erwacht, und es würde sich jetzt nicht mehr beruhigen lassen. Jetzt wollte es frei gelassen werden, wollte jagen und seine Zähne in sein Opfer schlagen, seine Beute reißen und sich an ihrem Blut laben. Er stand auf. "Wir werden sehen, wer was nicht kann." 

"Draco..." Hermione streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, als er an ihr vorbeiging, aber er ignorierte sie. Die Tür zur Großen Halle fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss, und fast im selben Moment erhob sich dahinter ein Stimmengewirr einem Schwarm Bienen gleich. Sie waren so vorhersehbar. 

Er ging schnell, das Tierchen Zorn trieb ihn an, es konnte nicht länger warten, und er wollte es nicht länger warten lassen. Er hatte bereits viel zu lange gewartet, viel zu lange zugesehen, wie Harry Potter die Menschen verletzte, die hinter ihm standen, koste es was es wolle. Er konnte sich selbst nicht verstehen, weshalb ihn das so aufbrachte - aber es machte ihn rasend, zu sehen, von welcher Ignoranz und welchem Egoismus Harry sich leiten ließ. 

Vor dem Portrait der Dicken Dame blieb er stehen. 

"Passwort?" flötete sie, als ob sie ihn nicht erkannt hätte, als ob sie nicht wüsste, wer er war. Er heftete seinen Blick eisern auf sie und versuchte gar nicht erst, den Triumph darüber, dass er das Passwort zum wohlgehüteten Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum kannte, aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten: "Sic volo, sic iubeo." 

Das Portraitloch schwang auf, und er trat hindurch, in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinein. Er war leer, und einen Moment lang erlaubte Draco es sich, die roten Samtsessel und die übrige Einrichtung als ausgesprochen widerlich einzustufen. Wie konnte man sich hier wohlfühlen? Aber er verweilte nicht lange, das Tierchen Zorn ließ es nicht zu, und zielstrebig stieg er die Treppe in den Gryffindorturm hinauf. Ganz oben war es, das Zimmer von Harry Potter, das wusste er, und als er ankam, stieß er die Türe auf ohne Anzuklopfen. 

_Der Junge der lebt_ saß auf der Fensterbank im steinernen Rahmen, und er drehte nicht den Kopf um zu sehen, wer so unsanft in seinen privaten Bereich eindrang. Er ließ mit keiner Bewegung erkenne, ob er überhaupt bemerkte, dass Draco gekommen war. Das Tierchen Zorn schlug an. 

"Potter, ich will mit dir reden." 

Das Schweigen schien ihm ewig zu dauern, aber schließlich antwortete Harry ohne sich zu rühren: "Vielleicht willst du das. Aber vielleicht will ich nicht mit dir reden." 

"Vielleicht werde ich dich dazu zwingen." Draco schlug die Türe hinter sich zu und durchquerte mit wenigen Schritten den Raum, "Und wenn du mich nicht augenblicklich ansiehst, während ich mit dir spreche, dann stoße ich dich aus dem Fenster." 

Entnervend langsam wandte Harry dem Slytherin das Gesicht zu. "Ja." sagte er tonlos und mit einem humorlosen Lächeln, "Das würde ich dir sogar zutrauen." 

Es kostete Draco seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, dass Tierchen Zorn noch nicht loszulassen. "Es wird Zeit, dass du dein selbstgewähltes Exil beendest und zu den Lebenden zurückkehrst." 

Harry blickte ihn lange an, dann wandte er den Kopf wieder um, starrte wieder stur aus dem Fenster hinaus. "Ich wusste, du würdest es nicht verstehen." 

"Nein." erwiderte Draco lauernd, "Ich verstehe es nicht. Gut, dein bester Freund wurde ermordet. Du leidest darunter. Aber du bist nicht der Einzige, der unter diesem Verlust leidet!" Es war eine Falle, und er wusste genau, dass der andere in sie hineintappen würde. Bereitwillig. 

"Aber ich bin der Einzige, der dafür verantwortlich ist." 

Die Falle war zugeschnappt. Wie er erwartet hatte. Er lächelte herablassend: "Ich dachte immer, Weasley wäre der erbärmliche Teil eures Trios, aber anscheinend habe ich mich geirrt. Du machst es dir verdammt einfach, Potter." 

Mit einem Grollen, das mehr tierisch als menschlich klang, rutschte Harry vom Fensterbrett hinunter und stürzte sich auf Draco. Diese Reaktion kam scheinbar unerwartet, und der Gryffindor bewegte sich schnell. Aber nicht schnell genug um den Slytherin zu überrumpeln. Nur wenige Sekunden rangen sie stumm miteinander, dann stieß er Harry von sich, mit aller Kraft. Er stolperte, schaffte es gerade noch, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, bevor er fiel. Fast im selben Moment hatte Draco seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Das Tierchen Zorn war frei. 

"Rühr dich nicht, Potter." Der Stab zitterte nicht in seiner Hand, und auch wenn seine Stimme ruhig klang, seine unkontrollierte Wut war spürbar, fast als ließe sie die Luft flimmern. "Wenn du auch nur mit einer Wimper zuckst, werde ich dich ohne Zögern töten." 

Harry schwieg, aber er konnte sehen, wie sich zum ersten Mal seit langem eine Regung in den grünen Augen zeigte. Wachsende Wut. Gut, das Tierchen Zorn wollte seinesgleichen jagen. Er ging auf den anderen zu, verkleinerte die Distanz zwischen ihnen, so sehr, dass die Spitze des Zauberstabes beinahe Harrys Brust berührte. Beinahe. 

"Du bist ein Schwächling, Harry Potter, ein jämmerlicher Feigling. Wenn du dich jetzt sehen könntest..." Er lachte, sein Lachen klang sogar in seinen eigenen Ohren falsch, "Wenn deine Mutterdich jetzt sehen könnte, Potter, sie würde sich für dich schämen." 

"Malfoy..." zischte Harry leise, "Ich werde das nur einmal sagen - wage es niemals wieder, von meiner Mutter zu sprechen." 

Draco spürte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufrichteten, er sah den Hass - konnten grüne Augen glühen? Aber er war noch nicht fertig. Noch nicht. Das Tierchen Zorn war noch nicht am Ziel. Er senkte seine Stimme zu einem verächtlichen Wispern: "Wir wissen doch beide, dass es die Wahrheit ist. Lily Potter ist umsonst gestorben, sie hat sich abschlachten lassen um ihren Sohn zu retten, weil sie glaubte, er könnte wie sein Vater werden, ein echter Gryffindor. Umsonst gestorben, wie Weasley. Er ist für einen Mythos gestorben, er ist gestorben, weil er an dich glaubte, Potter... Was sind sie doch dumm, die Menschen, die dich lieben, sie haben nicht erkannt, was du für ein erbärmlicher Bastard bist. Ein feiger Bastard, der sich bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit hinter dem Deckmantel der Trauer in Selbstmitleid verkriecht." 

Während er redete, hatte Harry die Augen geschlossen, aber er riss sie wieder auf, kaum dass Draco zu Ende gesprochen hatte. Der Schrei, der sich jetzt aus der Kehle des Gryffindors befreite, war wirklich nicht mehr menschlich zu nennen. Das Tierchen Zorn erkannte seinesgleichen. 

Der Zauberstab wurde ihm aus der Hand geschlagen. Er landete irgendwo, auf alle Fälle zu weit weg um ihn noch einmal erreichen zu können, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Dann traf ihn eine Faust am Kinn. Jetzt hielt er nichts mehr zurück, sie hielten beide nichts mehr zurück. Sie ließen ihrem Zorn freien Lauf, schlugen einander, genossen es, dem anderen Schmerz zuzufügen, genossen den den Schmerz, den der anderem zufügte. Erst später, sehr viel später ließen sie von einander ab. 

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und Draco wusste, es genügte noch immer nicht. Er hasste es, zu verlieren - aber manchmal lag der Sieg in der Niederlage. "Weißt du, Potter..." brachte er mühsam hervor, "Es ist wirklich besser, dass sie gestorben ist, allemal besser, als dich so sehen zu müssen." 

Er musste die Schnelligkeit, mit der Harry plötzlich seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, wider Willen bewundern. Aber viel Zeit blieb ihm nicht dazu. 

"CRUCIO!" 

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er unter diesem Zauber stand, und vielleicht hätte Draco es geschafft, den Cruciatus abzuwehren. Vielleicht wäre es ihm gelungen, wenn er es versucht hätte. Aber er versuchte es nicht. Er schrie auf, er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen zusammen, er fiel zu Boden und wand sich. Aber er wehrte sich nicht dagegen. 

Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er seine Sinne wieder fand, konnte er nicht sagen. Er lag noch immer auf dem Boden, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Körper nie wieder ihm selbst gehören würde. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf, und er schämte sich nicht dafür, dabei zu stöhnen. 

"Warum hast du das getan?" 

Er antwortete nicht sofort, kroch erst zur Wand hinüber und mühte sich ab, bis er mehr oder weniger aufrecht an ihr angelehnt saß. Verschwommen konnte er in der Mitte des Raumes Harry sitzen sehen. Draco hob eine Hand und wischte sich das Blut ab, das aus seinem Mundwinkel rann. 

"Weil du es gebraucht hast." 

  
*** 

_"Ich glaube... ich verliere..."_

_"Was verlierst du?"_

_"Mich... und das was mich zusammenhält."_

_"Hast du es denn nötig, zusammengehalten zu werden?"_

_"So fühlt es sich jedenfalls an."_

_***_

Ich stehe vor dem Spiegel, sehe so aus wie immer und erkenne mich einfach nicht wieder. Ich durchschaue meine eigene Maske, und ich frage mich, ob das wirklich noch ich bin, die Person dort im Spiegel. Sehe ich mich noch mit meinen eigenen Augen? Oder habe ich bereits begonnen, mich durch die seinen zu betrachten? Was ist aus mir geworden, wie bin ich an diesem Punkt angelangt, an dem ich mir selbst fremd bin? Sogar die Zweifel, die ich jetzt habe, gehören nicht zu mir. Ein Malfoy zweifelt nicht an sich selbst, ein Malfoy hat keinen Grund, an sich selbst zu zweifeln.

Nicht, dass dieser Grundsatz der einzige wäre, den ich verraten habe. Ich habe alles verraten, was in meinem Leben einmal von Bedeutung war, was man mir beigebracht hat und was ich gelernt habe, zu respektieren. Noch schlimmer, ich habe meine Familie betrogen, ich habe die Ehre verleugnet, die mir im Blut liegt, ich habe das Ansehen meines Vaters beschmutzt. Ich habe den Kreis hintergangen und meine Freunde im Stich gelassen. Ich habe sie alle verraten.

Aber das ist noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste daran...

Ich habe mir immer eingeredet, es läge in meinem persönlichen Interesse, ich würde Gewinn daraus ziehen, und sicherlich entspricht das zum Teil der Wahrheit. Nur ist das nicht alles, und vermutlich wäre es in diesem Fall einfacher, mit der Lüge zu leben, mit der Lüge, dass ich es für mich getan habe, zu meinem eigenen Vorteil. Aber es noch ist genügend Stolz übrig, um der Lüge nicht die Oberhand zu überlassen, genügend Stolz um mir selber die Wahrheit einzugestehen. Meine Entscheidung hatte viel damit zu tun, dass ich nicht wollte, dass sie mir eines Tages aus der Hand genommen wird, denn dann hätte ich nicht mehr selber bestimmen können, wer ich bin oder sein werde. Und das werde ich auch der Lüge nicht gestatten.

Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, einen einzigen, alles entscheidenden Fehler. Ich habe ihn unterschätzt. Er hat mich fasziniert, ich wollte wissen, was sich hinter der Maske des Jungen der lebt verbirgt. Ich glaubte, ihn durchschaut zu haben als das was er ist, und ich glaubet, zu wissen, dass er nicht ist, was die anderen in ihm sehen. Ich dachte, bereits zu kennen, was ich finden würde, wenn ich ihm die Maske abrisse – und ich wollte Bestätigung für meine Überzeugung. Ich habe ihn unterschätzt. Was ich fand entsprach nicht meinen Erwartungen, war mehr und weniger und jämmerlich und vollkommen zur selben Zeit.

An diesem Punkt hätte ich gehen müssen, ich hätte zurückkehren müssen auf meinen Platz, in mein Leben, das Leben, das mir bestimmt war. Ich tat es nicht, und dann war es zu spät, viel zu spät. Ich war nicht mehr der, der zurückkehren hätte können. Ich bin nicht mehr derjenige, der sein altes Leben aufnehmen könnte, und ich hasse mich selbst dafür. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich so aus den Augen verlieren konnte, wie ich mich so gehen lassen konnte. Ich bin wütend, auf ihn, auf mich. Vor allem auf mich.

Ich will nicht glauben, dass ich am Ende doch alles wegen ihm aufs Spiel gesetzt habe. Die Vorstellung macht mir Angst – und auch dafür hasse ich mich. Ich habe mich noch niemals von Ängsten leiten lassen. Angst ist nur ein Gefühl, keine Tatsache, und Tatsachen sind alles was zählt. Tatsachen sind kalkulierbar, sie arbeiten für einen, nicht gegen einen. Überlässt man seinen Gefühlen die Oberhand, schwächt man sich selbst, macht sich verletzlich. Und wer schwach ist, der verliert allzu leicht die Kontrolle, und wer die Kontrolle verliert, der verliert seine Überlegenheit.

Am Ende kann nur entkommen, wer den anderen überlegen ist.

***

_"Du läufst davon."_

_"Ich laufe nicht davon."_

_"Doch, das tust du. Du fliehst vor der Wirklichkeit."_

_"Nichts und niemand ist wirklich."_

_"Ich bin wirklich. Du hast mich wirklich gemacht."_

*** 

_Mitte April 1998_

"Nox."

Das kleine Flämmchen flackerte noch einmal auf, wurde schwächer und erstarb dann ohne auch nur den Hauch eines Lichtschimmers zurückzulassen. Es war vollkommen dunkel im Zimmer, man konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen. Aber das war auch nicht notwendig, sie wussten, dass der andere da war, und sie fanden sich mit der Selbstverständlichkeit alter Vertrauter, die sie nicht waren und vielleicht niemals sein würden.

Nur einen Moment herrschte ein unangenehmes Gefühl zwischen, nur einen Moment lang fühlten sie sich von unsicherer Distanz getrennt und es schien unmöglich, diese Distanz jemals zu überwinden, als wären sie sich gegenseitig abstoßende Pole eines Magneten, die niemals zusammenkommen konnten. Aber dann streckten sie gleichzeitig die Hand aus, suchten gleichzeitig die Nähe des anderen wie zwei Kinder, die sich alleine im Dunkeln fürchteten, und die Unbeholfenheit der Situation verflog.

Harry erwartete immer, dass Draco ihn abweisen und von sich stoßen würde, und wie jedes Mal, wenn sich diese Befürchtung als unbegründet erwies, war die Erleichterung, die ihn ergriff, nicht in Worte zu fassen. Jedes Mal fühlte es sich an, als hätte jemand ein Zentnergewicht von seinen Schultern genommen, und jedes Mal wurde ihm klar, wie groß seine Angst war, Draco zu verlieren, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er nichts verlieren konnte, das er nicht besaß. Es war einfach, zu sagen, dass er Dracos Gefühle nicht einschätzen konnte, aber die Wahrheit war, seine eigenen Gefühle verstand er noch viel weniger.

Wie immer schob er die Gedanken beiseite, suchte Vergessen in der Nähe des anderen, Ruhe von der Welt und dem Krieg und von sich selbst. Er war müde, und er wusste, dass er den Schlaf brauchen würde, für den nächsten Tag, die nächste Woche. "Du wirst nicht fortgehen?" Murmelte er schlaftrunken gegen die Schulter von Draco und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Was ihn veranlasste, die Frage zu stellen, konnte er nicht sagen, sie war einfach da. Er fühlte, wie Draco eine Bewegung machte, die wohl ein Kopfschütteln war: "Ich werde nicht fortgehen." Und nach einer Pause, "Nicht jetzt."

Harry setzte sich abrupt auf, löste sich aus der Umarmung. Die Müdigkeit war verflogen, er war wach und alarmiert. Was meinte Draco damit? Seine Gedanken rasten mit einem Mal, so dass er ihnen nicht mehr folgen konnte und ein ungutes Gefühl überfiel ihn. Misstrauen regte sich in ihm, und argwöhnisch wollte er wissen: "Was soll das heißen?"

"Dass ich nicht die Absicht habe, vor morgen Früh aufzustehen." Antwortete Draco leichthin, zu leichthin. Das war nicht die Antwort, die Harry haben wollte, und das wusste Draco mit Sicherheit. Es ging um etwas ganz anderes, und er wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, was es war, nicht jetzt, nicht hier. Später würde genug Zeit sein für Mutmaßungen und bohrende Fragen, die er Draco so lange stellen würde, bis der ihm die Antworten geben würde, die Harry brauchte, um zufrieden und beruhigt zu sein. Oder bis Draco sich weigern würde, weiter mit ihm zu sprechen und ihn aus kühler Berechnung ignorieren würde.

Also erwiderte Harry nichts, sondern ließ sich von dem Slytherin wieder zurück auf die Kissen ziehen. Er schloss ihn in die Arme, genoss es, wie Draco sein Gesicht in ungewohntem Schutzbedürfnis an der Kurve seines Halses barg. Er konnte verdrängen, konnte sich selber einreden, dass alles in Ordnung war, dass es nur seine Überempfindlichkeit war, die seinem Verstand einen Streich spielte und alles in Wirklichkeit so harmlos war, wie Draco es formuliert hatte. Sacht fuhr er über den nackten Oberarm des anderen, spürte ihn unter der Berührung schaudern. Eine ungeahnte Unruhe stieg in ihm auf, das Gefühl, etwas Entscheidendes verpasst zu haben, und damit auch die Chance, etwas Entscheidendes zu erreichen. "Du zitterst ja - frierst du?"

"Es ist kälter geworden, seit ich einen Teil meines Stolzes eingebüßt habe." Die Bitterkeit, die in Dracos Worten lag, sorgte dafür, dass seine Kehle rau wurde. Unwillkürlich zog er ihn noch enger an sich, hielt ihn noch fester. "Draco, es..." begann er und Draco fiel ihm ins Wort: "Nein. Sag es nicht. Sag nicht, dass es dir leid tut – ich will es nicht hören."

"Aber..." versuchte er es noch einmal, und dieses Mal klang Draco noch nachdrücklicher, ungeduldig: "Potter, lass es einfach, kapiert? Ich brauche keine Entschuldigungen, schon gar nicht von dir."

Die plötzliche Schärfe ließ ihn schlucken. Es war, als wollte Draco ihn daran erinnern, dass sich zwischen ihnen nichts geändert hatte, auch wenn sie beide wussten, dass das eine Lüge war. Es machte ihn wütend, er wollte und konnte nicht akzeptieren, dass Draco noch immer die Farce ihrer Rivalität aufrechterhalten zu wollen schien. Ja, es machte ihn wütend, aber noch mehr verletzte es ihn, und er fragte sich, ob genau das die Absicht war, die hinter Dracos Worten lag. Erneut wuchs in ihm die Angst, dass er sich geirrt hatte, dass er ihn falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Wieder einmal.

Er widersprach nicht mehr, akzeptierte den Schnitt stillschweigend, weil er wusste, dass es keine Alternative gab, aber er zog sich gekränkt zurück, rückte von Draco ab, und dieser machte keinen Versuch, sich Harry wieder zu nähern. Sie schwiegen eine lange Zeit, versuchten, sich gegenseitig zu beweisen, dass sie sich noch immer ignorieren konnten, dass sie trotz allem nicht aufeinander angewiesen waren, es nicht sein wollten.

Regungslos lagen sie so nebeneinander im Dunkeln, ohne sich zu berühren, aber einander doch so nah, dass Harry glaubte, den anderen körperlich fühlen zu können. Er wusste nicht mit Sicherheit, ob Draco wach war, sein Atem ging so gleichmäßig, dass er versucht war, ihn tief schlafend zu glauben. Aber seine Intuition sagte ihm, dass der Slytherin genauso wenig Schlaf fand, wie er selbst. Oder ihn genauso wenig suchte. 

"Malfoy." Flüsterte er schließlich, als er es nicht mehr aushielt – leise, als wollte er den anderen nicht wecken, obwohl er doch hoffte, dass es nicht nötig sein würde, "Schläfst du?"

Er hörte sein Lachen, leise nur, und er war überrascht. Es klang ungewohnt, es war nicht das Lachen, das er kannte und es schien nicht zu Draco zu passen - es klang so jungenhaft, so unbehelligt. Unschuldig.

"Warum überrascht es mich nicht, dass du die dümmste aller in einer solchen Situation möglichen Fragen stellst?"

"Vielleicht weil du mich kennst..." Er antwortete ohne zu überlegen, automatisch, und er wünschte sich, dass der andere noch einmal dieses fremde Lachen lachen würde, nur um sicher gehen zu können, dass er sich den Klang nicht eingebildet hatte. Aber er wurde enttäuscht. Draco lachte nicht. Stattdessen verriet leise raschelnder Stoff, dass er sich bewegte. "Tue ich das - dich kennen?"

Jetzt war er es, der zu lachen begann, aber er verstummte, als sich ein Finger auf seine Lippen legte. "Lach nicht, Harry Potter. Es war mein Ernst. Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dich kenne?"

Intuitiv rollte er sich zur Seite, und bereute die abrupte Bewegung augenblicklich - Draco zog seine Hand zurück, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte. "Wenn du mich nicht kennst, dann kennt mich keiner." Ein verächtliches Schnauben war die Antwort, und er fühlte sich merkwürdig zurückgestoßen, zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht. Irritiert runzelte er die Stirn: "Was denn?"

Draco sagte nichts. Obwohl er ihm jetzt zugewandt war, konnte er doch kaum mehr als die vagen Umrisse des Slytherins erahnen, ein Schatten im Schatten. "Was? Was soll das? Spuck's aus!" Sein aggressiver Tonfall erstaunte ihn selbst, ebenso wie die Heftigkeit seiner Reaktion – oder der Sturm an Gefühlen, der plötzlich in ihm ausbrach.

Warum musste Malfoy ihn immer provozieren, was sollte das – wem wollte er damit etwas beweisen, Harry oder sich selber? Er war es leid, so leid. Am liebsten wäre er gegangen, einfach so, ohne noch etwas zu sagen. Aber er wusste, dass er das nicht fertig gebracht hätte., niemals. Es war nicht sein Stil. "Verdammt Malfoy! Rede endlich!" Es war keine Bitte, es war ein Befehl.

Aber Draco sagte noch immer nichts. Frustriert ließ Harry sich zurückfallen. Seine Hände gruben sich in das Leintuch und er schloss die Augen. Die Schwärze um ihn herum konnte er auch so nicht aussperren. Das Bedürfnis, aufzustehen und zu gehen wuchs. Die Stille zwischen ihnen erdrückte ihn, er wusste nicht warum, sie nahm ihm die Luft zum atmen, aber er wusste auch nicht, was er dagegen tun sollte. Er verstand nicht, was passierte, hier mit ihnen, er wusste nicht, was mit ihm passiert war, was in ihm passiert war, wie es dazu kommen konnte und was jetzt aus ihnen werden würde. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es herausfinden wollte.

Erneut konnte er hören, dass Draco sich rührte, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde stieg Panik in ihm auf, die irrwitzige Gewissheit, dass es Draco sein würde, der jetzt aufstehen und fortgehen würde. Er würde gehen und ihn alleine lassen. Noch ehe das Gefühl wirklich zum Gedanken werden konnte, berührte eine Hand seine Wange. Strich langsam über seine Lippen, seine Nase, seine Brauen. Tastend. Suchend. Sein Herzschlag setzte aus, nur um sich dann auf beängstigende Weise zu beschleunigen.

"Du bist mehr Dunkel als Gesicht..." murmelte Draco nahezu lautlos, so leise, dass Harry sich beinahe sicher war, sich die Worte nur eingebildet zu haben. Aber die Lippen auf seiner Haut bildete er sich nicht ein, die Glut, von der er noch immer kaum glauben mochte, dass sie ebenso zu Draco gehörte wie die Kälte, die er ausstrahlte.

Er lockerte seinen krampfhaften Griff, löste seine Hände vom Leintuch, hob sie nur um dann inne zu halten. Er zögerte, hätte so viele Dinge zu sagen gehabt, so viele Fragen, die ihm auf dem Herzen brannten. Sie erschienen ihm mit einem Mal alle so unbedeutend, so nichtssagend und die Worte nicht annähernd angemessen für das, was in ihm vorging.

Und seine Hände fanden Draco, er hielt ihn fest, hielt sich an ihm fest, fühlte wie er festgehalten wurde. Es spielte keine Rolle mehr, auf welche Fragen er Antworten suchte, vielleicht würde er sie nicht finden, vielleicht würde er es niemals finden, aber hier, hier war Ruhe. Bei Draco war Ruhe, und das war alles, was er im Augenblick brauchte.

"Ich kenne dich nicht." In Dracos Stimme lag etwas, das er nicht zuordnen konnte, etwas das ihm nicht gefiel, ebenso wenig wie das, was er sagte. "Über dir ist das Licht gestorben, Harry, ich kann dich nicht erkennen."

***

_"Du hast dich gegen mich entschieden?!"_

_"Ich muss gehen. Ich habe keine Wahl."_

_"Das sehe ich anders."_

_"Es gibt viele Dinge, die du nicht weißt."_

_"Zum Beispiel?"_

_"Ohne Verrat würde man Treue nicht bemerken."_

***

Vorankündigung, demnächst eventuell bald und exklusiv hier - sechstes & letztes Kapitel Brandzeichen: Asche. 


	6. Asche

Disclaimer: Alles JK Rowling. Nix mein.

A/N: Für alle, die tatsächlich immer noch lesen, was ich schreibe (auch wenn's lang lang her ist).  
Für alle, die mir eine Review geschrieben habe – das tut irgendwie jedes Mal wieder aufs Neue gut, sie zu lesen.  
Für alle namenlose Leser, von denen ich hoffe, dass es ihnen auch ein wenig gefallen hat.

Leider hat meine Formatierung nicht so akzeptiert wie ich es gerne gewollt hätte, na ja, nach so langer Zeit ist das aber wahrscheinlich das geringste Problem von Brandzeichen.

Warnung: H/D, implizierter Character Death

Asche

_Asche zu Asche,  
Staub zu Staub.  
Dunkel wird es, und still.  
Ein Morgen gibt es nicht._

_Juni 1998_

Es regnete. Ziemlich lange schon, den ganzen Tag und fast die ganze Woche. Er stand Wache, war längst vollkommen durchnässt. Sein Umhang, seine Schuhe, seine Hose, alles war vollkommen vom Regen durchweicht und er wünschte sich, der Regen würde ihn genauso durchweichen, vielleicht auflösen und vielleicht könnte der Regen ihn dann forttragen, fortschwemmen. Irgendwohin, egal wohin, nur fort. Fort von hier.

Seine Finger fühlten sich klamm an, obwohl es eigentlich nicht kalt war, aber sie waren trotzdem steif und ungelenk, und er genoss dieses Gefühl. Er selbst befand sich in etwa im selben Zustand, war seltsam erstarrt und kalt, kam sich vor, als würde er sich in Zeitlupe bewegen, oder als wäre die Welt um ihn herum plötzlich schneller geworden, als müsse sie vor ihm davonlaufen. Vielleicht hatte die Welt Angst vor ihm bekommen. Und vielleicht hatte sie recht damit.

In der Ferne ertönte der Ruf eines Käuzchens, langgezogen und klagend. Wieviel Zeit war vergangen, seit er seinen Posten bezogen hatte? Er wusste es nicht, aber es hatte auch keine Bedeutung. Die Zeit hatte an Bedeutung verloren, in dem Moment, als _er_ gegangen war. Er kannte den Grund nicht, vielleicht gab es gar keinen, und was machte es auch schon. Es gab Dinge, die wollte man nicht wissen - und es gab Dinge, die wusste man besser nicht, so viel hatte er inzwischen begriffen. Er überlegte, ob das die letzte und entscheidende Lektion war, die man lernen musste. Er hatte es gelernt. Auf die schmerzhafte Weise.

Unwillkürlich ballte er die Hände zu Fäuste. Heiß wallte es in ihm auf... ja, was? Verletzter Stolz? Hass? Trauer? Oder einfach nur Einsamkeit? Den Kopf gegen den kalten, nassen Stein der Mauer gelehnt starrte er hinaus Richtung Verbotenem Wald. Das Gewirr aus Büschen und Bäumen schien undurchdringlicher und ungastlicher als jemals zuvor. Er fühlte den unbändigen Wunsch, Feuer zu legen. Den Wald niederzubrennen, zu sehen, wie die Flammen sich holten, was ihnen gehörten. Sie würden sich langsam emporfressen, erst die niedrigen Büsche und das dürre Gehölz ergreifen. Und dann würden sie höher schlagen, immer höher, bis sie schließlich auch die Wipfel der höchsten Bäume erreicht hätten. Und der ganze Verbotene Wald würde ein einziges Flammenmeer sein. In Gedanken hörte er das Knistern und Knattern und Prasseln des Feuers, er hörte das Gellen und das Blecken der züngelnden, geifernden Flammen. Und vor allem hörte er die Schreie der Monster und Wesen, die dort ihr Zuhause hatten, ihre Hilfeschreie würden einem Chor gleichen, der verzweifelt um Hilfe rief in einer Sprache, die doch niemand verstehen würde. Viele würden es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen, den Waldrand zu erreichen, das sichere Gebiet von Hogwarts, und sie würden ein Opfer des Feuers werden. Ihr Asche würde den Boden bedecken, auch den Ort, an dem sein letzter Freund das Leben verloren hatte. Und er selbst den letzten Rest Menschlichkeit. So kam es ihm vor.

Die Fantasie gefiel ihm.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf den Wald. Sein Mund war schmal, kaum mehr als ein dünner rötlicher Strich in seinem blassen Gesicht. Aber wahrscheinlich würde seine Macht von hier oben aus nicht reichen, er war zu weit entfernt. Zu weit entfern vom Wald, zu weit entfernt von sich selbst. Trotzdem ließ er den Stab nicht sinken. Vor seinen Augen lief bereits ein weiterer Film ab. In einer anderen Welt, einer anderen Zeit hörte er sich Worte sagen, Worte, die einmal seine Eltern in den Tod gerissen hatten. Ein Blitz, ein grüner Blitz schoß aus seinem Stab hervor und suchte sich sein Ziel, der Zauber war gierig, er sehnte sich danach, Leben zu nehmen. Er hörte sich selbst lachen.

„Kämpfst du gegen Gespenster, die niemand außer dir selbst sehen kann?"

Die Stimme war leise, so leise, unglaublich leise und vertraut, dass er für einen winzigen Moment dachte, sie gehörte zu seinem Tagtraum. Aber das war nur der Bruchteil einer Sekunde, kaum mehr als ein Atemzug, ein Wimpernschlag. Mit der fließenden Bewegung eines Schwertkämpfers drehte er sich um, den Stab noch immer ausgestreckt, aber jetzt nicht mehr auf den weit enfernten Wald gerichtet, sondern auf die Gestalt, der die Stimme gehörte. Draco Malfory sah noch genauso aus, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. War tatsächlich so wenig Zeit vergangen? Er machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, und Draco bewegte sich aus dem Schatten heraus, den der Bogen der Türe geworfen hatte, die auf die Schlossmauer führte. Als er jetzt im Licht stand, erkannte er sofort, dass der erste Eindruck getrogen hatte. Draco hatte sich verändert, sein ohnehin schmales Gesicht war noch hagerer geworden, blasser, so blass, dass er beinahe – durchscheinend schien. Unter seinen Augen lagen Schatten, dunkle Ringe, aber seine Haare und seine Kleidung waren noch immer so gepflegt als würde er Stunden dafür aufwenden. Was vielleicht sogar der Wahrheit entsprach.

Draco lächelte.

Und er, er hatte das Gefühl, dass um ihn herum die Welt in Scherben fiel. Etwas zerbrach. Er wollte etwas sagen, er wollte schreien, aber was er hervorbrachte, war kaum mehr als ein Krächzen, das nur ganz entfernt menschlich klang. Wie konnte er es wagen, hier aufzutauchen, hier einzudringen, wo war er gewesen, was wollte er, ihn töten, vielleicht, er musste... wo war er gewesen, wie konnte er. Einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen, ausatmen. Zwischen roten Wirbeln aus Zorn, die vor seinen Augen tanzten, konnte er erkennen, dass Draco auf ihn zu kam. Er wollte einen Zauber sprechen, er wollte... er wusste nicht genau, was er wollte, aber die Wut, die in seinem Bauch brodelte, wollte Draco Malfoy auf dem Boden sehen. Sich windend vor Schmerzen. Ein Hand legte sich auf seine, die ausgestreckt mit dem Zauberstab auf nichts deutete. Er spürte den sanften Druck, er spürte, wie er seine Hand sinken ließ, er spürte, wie nah Draco plötzlich war, er spürte, wie die eben zerbrochene Welt zurück an ihren Platz fiel, er spürte den Regen in seinem Haar, er spürte das Wasser, das aus einer fremden Strähne tropfte, er spürte eine Wange an seiner Wange, er spürte warmen Atem auf seiner Haut. Er spürte nichts mehr.

„Wo bist du gewesen?"

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wieviel später es war, als er diese Frage stellte. Er wusste, er hatte seine Pflichten als Wache vernachlässigt, er hatte seine Pflichten dem Orden gegenüber vernachlässigt und sich überwältigen lassen, nicht durch Waffengewalt sondern durch die Anwesenheit eines Menschen, den er so sehr vermisst hatte, dass er selbst nicht fassen konnte, zu einer solchen menschlichen Regung überhaupt noch fähig zu sein. Sie saßen einander gegenüber auf der Zinne der Schlossmauer, einer nasser als der andere, aber der Regen hatte aufgehört, und sie kamen einander gerade so nahe, dass sie sich nicht berührten.

Draco Malfoy ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort, obwol er sicherlich nicht darüber nachdenken musste. Oder vielleicht doch, wer konnte schon genau sagen, was in Draco vorging. „Ich musste etwas zu Ende bringen."

Er hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, dass ihn die Antwort zufriedenstellen würde, schon allein deswegen, weil es keine zufriedenstellende Antwort gab. Trotzdem ärgerte ihn die arrogante Überheblichkeit, die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Draco zu erwarten schien, dass seine Antwort genügen würde. „Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist? Glaubst du, du kannst kommen und gehen, wie es dir passt? Woher weiß ich, dass du kein Verräter bist und gerade jetzt der Feind hier eindringt, der Feind, den du eingeschleppt hast, um meine Freunde und die Menschen, die mir wichtig sind, um die Ecke zu bringen?" Er richtete den Oberkörper ein wenig auf, nahm die Haltung eines Anführers ein. „Ich will von dir wissen, wo du warst, was du gemacht hast, warum du wieder hier bist, ich will wissen, wie du herein gekommen bist und wie du mich gefunden hast. Ich will einen Beweis deiner Loyalität."

Draco lächelte nachsichtig, jenes Lächeln, das schon immer immer und immer das Bedürfnis geweckt hatte, es ihm aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen. Vielleicht sollte er das jetzt tun. Er glaubte bereits, das Blut riechen zu können, und er sah, wie es aus dem Mundwinkel des jungen Mannes sickerte und auf den hellen Hemdkragen tropfte, der unter dem schwarzen Umhang hervorlugte. Rotes, heißes Blut. Wie es wohl schmecken würde? Vielleicht sollte er Draco sein Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schlagen, um davon kosten zu können.

„Harry, glaubst du nicht, dass diese Fragen ein klein wenig spät kommen?" Draco ließ ihm keine Zeit zu einer Erwiderung, für die er wahrscheinlich sowieso keine Kraft gehabt hätte, weil seine Vision von Dracos Blut ihn noch zu sehr im Bann hielt. „Nein, lass. Ich will nicht mit dir diskutieren, hör mir einach zu. Danach kannst du mit mir machen, was du willst, meinetwegen kannst du mich auch gleich hier hinunter in den Schlossgraben werfen. Einverstanden?"

Die Aussicht, Draco die Mauer hinunter zu stürzen klang verlockend. Das Angebot klang beinahe fair. Harry nickte.

Draco nickte ebenfalls, als hätte er keine andere Reaktion erwartet. „Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt, aber vielleicht wirst du es jetzt verstehen..." Er rollte den Ärmel seines Umhangs und des Hemdes, das er darunter trug, nach oben und streckte Harry seinen rechten Arm entgegen. Auf der weißen Haut, unter der die Venen bläulich schimmerten, glänzte wie mit frischer Tinte gemalt ein Totenschädel, aus dessen leicht geöffnetem Mund sich eine Schlange ringelte. Das Dunkle Mal schien auf Dracos Haut eine Art Eigenleben zu führen, aber vielleicht war das auch nur eine optische Täuschung. Aber es war ganz offensichtlich, dass das Brandzeichen vom Ruf seines Meisters schwärzlich glühte. „Ohne Verrat würde man Treue nicht bemerken."

* * *

_"Es ist soweit. Die Sonne geht unter." _

_"Und die Welt wird in Stücke zerfallen." _

_"Hast du Angst?" _

_"Nein. Nein, ich fürchte nichts." _

_"Aber das solltest du. Du solltest Angst haben."_

_

* * *

_

Es ist Nacht. Dunkel. Oder vielleicht habe ich nur meine Augen geschlossen. Aber es ist auch schon lange nicht mehr wichtig, nichts könnte dunkler sein als mein Herz. Ich habe das Wesentliche aus den Augen verloren, alles ist bedeutungslos geworden, es gibt nichts mehr, das von Wert wäre, von Dauer oder Gewicht. Das Wesentliche hat meist kein Gewicht. Irgendwann einmal, vor langer Zeit – ich erinnere mich, ich erinnere mich – war das Wesentliche nur ein Lächeln, ein Lächeln auf seinem Mund, für das ich alles getan hätte. Ein Lächeln ist oft das Wesentliche. Man wird mit einem Lächeln bezahlt. Man wird durch ein Lächeln belebt. Und die Art eines Lächeln kann Schuld daran sein, dass man stirbt.

Er lächelt kaum, und jetzt sowieso nicht. Er schläft, ich weiß nicht, wie er schlafen kann. Spürt er nicht, wie ich zerbreche? Wie der letzte Rest meiner Welt langsam in Scherben zerfällt? Vielleicht nicht. Vielleicht kann nur ich es hören, hier in der Stille, die so laut ist, dass sie in meinen Ohren dröhnt. Ich frage mich, ob er Angst hat, so wie ich früher einmal. Er kann keine haben, sonst könnte er nicht so ruhig und tief schlafen. Aber ich habe jetzt auch schon lange keine Angst mehr. Zu weit bin ich schon gegangen, zu weit gekommen. Meine Angst habe ich als erstes verloren, und jetzt gibt es nichts mehr, das ich verlieren könnte.

Ein Glück, sagen sie, ein Glück, dass wir noch leben. Ich verstehe sie nicht. Wie können sie sich Glück wünschen, zu diesem sogenannten Glück, dass sie noch leben? Ich lebe noch, aber was ist Leben nach so viel Tod? Das Leben, es trägt die Schuld der Unschuld, der verlorenen Unschuld, die zur Schuld wurde im Krieg, Gegenschuld, die so schwer wiegt wie die Schuld der Gegner, der eigentlichen Mörder, die uns zu Mördern gemacht haben. Sie haben ihre Blutschuld abgewälzt auf uns, unentschuldigt. Unenetschuldbar. Wie oft muss ich sterben, dafür, dass ich nicht gestorben bin? Wie kann ich von Glück sprechen, wo ich doch nichts bin, nichts mehr, schon so lange?

Er sagt, dass es irgendwo noch immer Leben gibt, Leben bis es stirbt. Und dieses Leben atmet tief ein und aus und es singt und es schreit und es hasst und liebt und es sieht Farben und schläft und es wacht und ist traurig und altert. Irgendwo, sagt er, gibt es noch Leben. Leben bis es stirbt. Aber hier, in mir, da ist nichts als Hass gegen das Sterben, gegen das Sterben all dieser Menschen, meiner Freunde, meiner Eltern, der Menschen, die mir wichtig sind, und deren Sterben ich nicht verhindern konnte. Hass gegen das Sterben unter den Händen der Mörder von gestern, die vielleicht noch nicht tot sind und die vielleicht noch alt werden trotz ihrer Schuld, und Hass gegen das Sterben der Kinder von heute unter den Händen der Mörder von morgen, die heute schon leben. Ich habe gekämpft, gegen dieses Sterben gekämpft, und nur dieses Sterben fühle und denke ich. Jetzt noch, noch immer. Ich kann nicht aufhören, das Sterben ist in mir, so tief in mir, dass ich gar nicht mehr lebe, wie irgendwo noch das, was lebt bis es stirbt. Mein Leben dreht sich im Kreis, und der Kreis wird immer enger, zieht sich zusammen, immer mehr, bis mir irgendwann die Luft zum Atmen wegbleiben wird.

Er spricht nicht von Glück, er behauptet nicht, noch Hoffnung zu haben oder schon keine mehr. Er ist einfach, und je länger er ist, umso weiter und weiter entfernt er sich von mir, und es tut weh und doch fast schon nicht mehr weh. Er ist, und ich kann nicht mehr sein. Es ist Nacht, und es ist kühl geworden. Der Wind bewegt sich im Vorhang, die Fenster haben Ritzen. Jemand müsste ihn zudecken.

* * *

_"Am Horizont verblutet Leben... überall Sterben."_

_"Ein schwacher Trost, dennoch, wir haben gesiegt."_

_"Was bedeutet das schon - Sieg?"_

_"Dass es vorbei ist."_

_"Es wird niemals vorbei sein."_

_

* * *

_

_Juni 1998_

Stumm blickte er über das Feld, über das die Sonne gerade ihre ersten, vorsichtigen Strahlen streifen ließ. Der analytische Teil seines Gehirns registrierte vage, dass es lange dauern würde, alle Leichen zu bergen, und noch länger, alle zu identifizieren. Zu viele waren bis zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellt von Zaubern, deren grausame Macht vielleicht nicht einmal denen bewusst gewesen war, die sie gesprochen hatte. Wieviele Menschen hatte die letzte Nacht zu Mördern gemacht, und wieviele zu Opfern? Wahrscheinlich würde es nie eine Antwort auf diese Frage geben. Auch er selbst hatte getötet, hatte wieder getötet, aber er hatte vor scheinbar unendlich langer Zeit aufgehört, sich zu fragen, ob es ihm etwas ausmachte.

Jetzt hatte ein neuer Tag begonnen, und ihm blieb nicht mehr viel, was zu tun war, und auch nicht viel Zeit. Noch war er allein, aber bald wurden andere kommen um zu tun, was getan werden musste. Deshalb war auch er hier, um zu suchen, von dem er nicht hoffte, es zu finden, auch wenn er bereits die Gewissheit besaß, dass seine Hoffnung umsonst war. Er gab sich einen Ruck und ging den Hügel hinunter, hinab auf das Schlachtfeld, das einmal ein unschuldiges Kornfeld gewesen war, und das die Menschen mit ihrem Blut getränkt hatten.

Der süßliche Geruch von Tod kroch ihm in die Nase, und er musste nicht weit gehen, ehe er das erste bekannte Gesicht entdeckte. Aber natürlich würden ihm fast alle Gesichter bekannt sein, die Zaubererwelt war nicht besonders groß. Man kannte einander, wenigstens vom Sehen oder Hörensagen. Lange blickte er auf das Gesicht von Padma Patil hinunter. Wer mochte es gewesen sein, der ihr das Leben genommen hatte? Wer auch immer es gewesen war, er hatte es gründlich getan – und ihre zahlreichen Verletzungen, der leere schmerzverzerrte Blick und ihre geballten Fäuste ließen in ihm den vagen Eindruck entstehen, dass es kein leichter Tod gewesen war. Sie hatte um ihr Leben gekämpft, daran festgehalten und am Ende doch verloren.

Er ging weiter, stieg über Leichen hinweg, brauchte all seine Selbstbeherrschung, sich nicht die Nase zuzuhalten, und konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass ihm die Erinnerung nicht nur die Namen der Gefallenen nannte, sondern auch Szenen, die ihm ins Gedächtnis gebrannt waren. Ludo Bagman, ganz unsportlich von hinten mit einem einzigen Avada Kedavra getötet. Alecto. Er sah sie vor sich, wie sie mit seiner Mutter und seiner Tante Tee trank. Er hatte sie nie gemocht, trotz der Galleone, die sie ihm jedes Mal mit verschwörerischem Zwinkern zusteckte. Florean Fortescue. Es würde also nichts mit der Eiscafé-Neueröffnung werden. Dean Thomas, der in seiner verkrümmten Haltung jetzt selbst wie eine seiner Karikaturen aussah, die er stets mit blitzenden Augen gezeichnet hatte. Und schließlich, sein Vater. Lucius Malfoy hatte im Tod seine arrogante Eleganz verloren, er war nicht mehr der überhebliche, selbstsichere Aristokrat – sein ganzes Geld hatte ihm nichts genutzt, hier im Dreck der aufgequollenen Erde, mit dem blutigen Umhang, dem zerkratzten Gesicht und dem halbgeöffneten Mund war er nicht mehr, als eine Hülle. Leer und verbraucht. Nicht einmal ein letzter Abglanz des Schreckens, den er im Leben verbreitet hatte, war ihm geblieben.

Er ging neben seinem Vater in die Knie, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Es waren nicht viele übrig geblieben von seiner Familie, aber vermutlich war das kein großer Verlust. Außerdem war er noch hier. Ein bitteres Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Wer hätte das gedacht. Er selbst vielleicht am allerwenigsten. Aber er war hier, war noch da und am Leben. Das war mehr, als die meisten von sich behaupten konnten – seine Narben waren unsichtbar. Er legte die Hand über die Augen seines Vaters und schloss sie ihm, denn wenigstens das war er ihm schuldig. Mehr zu geben war er nicht bereit gewesen. „Incende quod adorasti." Nur einen Augenblick gönnte er sich, um an früher zu denken, an seine Kindheit, an damals, als sein Vater noch das Maß aller Dinge gewesen war. Dann erhob er sich und ging weiter ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken. Seine Mutter sollte er weder an diesem Tag finden, noch irgendwann später. Sie gehörte zu den vielen, die verschwunden blieben, spurlos, aber in seinem Inneren wusste er, was mit ihr passiert war.

Als er auf das Schlachtfeld zurückgekehrt war, war er der Einzige hier gewesen. Die Helfer hatten sich noch nicht formiert, um die Toten zu bergen und auf den Weg zu ihrer letzten Ruhe zu geleiten. Wahrscheinlich würde es noch eine Weile dauern, zu sehr waren alle paralysiert vom Schrecken dieses letzten Kampfes, und es würde einen starken Charakter brauchen, der in der Lage war, diese Aufgabe zu koordinieren. Draco wusste, dass Harry Potter sich dafür als gänzlich ungeignet erweisen würde. Harry war ein guter Anführer gewesen, einem Krieger gleich der sein Heer in die Schlacht führte. Aber Draco wusste auch etwas anderes, etwas, das er vor langer Zeit erkannt hatte. Etwas, das im schlaflose Nächte bereitet hatte. Etwas, das ihn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben bis ins Mark erschüttert hatte: Harry Potter war genau das, ein Held in der Schlacht, ein Anführer im Krieg. Es schien, als wäre er für diese Aufgabe geboren, und es hatte Momente gegeben, da wäre er an dieser Aufgabe wohl beinahe zerbrochen. Aber er war nicht zerbrochen, im Gegenteil.

Er war an seiner Aufgabe gewachsen – und hatte sich immer mehr von der normalen Welt distanziert. Draco vermutete, dass er der einzige Mensch war, der erkannt hatte, dass Harry Potter mit seiner Aufgabe untergehen würde. Harry Potter, der große Zauberer, der den Dunklen Lord nicht nur einmal, sondern mehrmals besiegt und letztendlich vernichtet hatte, würde an einer ganz simplen Sache scheitern. Er würde daran scheitern, am Leben zu bleiben. Denn Harry war kein Phoenix. Das wusste Draco, er wusste es mit schlafwandlerischen Sicherheit, fast so, als könnte er in die Zukunft blicken. Und weil er das wusste, hatte er sich auf den Weg gemacht, Harry zu suchen. Nicht bei den anderen des Ordens, bei den anderen Zauberern. Nein, er suchte Harry bei den Toten, denen er jetzt mit Sicherheit schon näher war als allem anderen auf der Welt.

Und schließlich fand Draco ihn, seine Suche hatte Erfolg, und dass er Recht behalten hatte, versetzte ihm einen Stich. Harry Potter hockte auf dem Boden, sein Umhang war schmutzig und an mehreren Stellen zerissen, sein Haar noch wirrer als sonst. Er hockte neben der Leiche von Colin Creevey und starrte stumm ins Nirgendwo. Draco ließ sich langsam neben Harry nieder. So saßen sie eine lange Zeit, schweigend, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren. Irgendwann, wie auf ein geheimes Kommando hin, wandte Draco sich dem anderen zu und zog ihn in seine Arme. Harry blieb starr, er rührte sich nicht, aber Draco kümmerte das nicht weiter. Er hielt ihn einfach fest, und irgendwann flüsterte er leise: „Noch bist du da – wirf deine Angst in die Luft."

Es waren wohl weniger die Worte selbst als die Tatsache, dass er überhaupt etwas sagte, der den Bann brach. Harry lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Dracos Brust und weinte. Draco ließ ihn, hielt ihn fest auf eine Art, wie er ihn bisher nur einmal festgehalten hatte. Andere zu trösten war ihm fremd, er fand, dass es nicht seiner Art entsprach, und dennoch tat er es wohl. Irgendwie. Schließlich machte Harry sich los. Die Tränen hatten Spuren auf seinem Gesicht hinterlassen wie bei einem kleinen Jungen, der sich beim Spielen das Knie aufgeschlagen hatte. Draco blickte zum Himmel.

„So viel Blut, sieh es dir an, so viel Blut." Harrys Stimme klang heiser, „Und alles ist meine Schuld."

„Ich dachte, du wärst über die Märtyererphase hinaus."

Harry lächelte bitter, antwortete aber nicht. Draco strich mit den Fingern über das Gras neben sich. Der Boden fühlte sich aufgeweicht an, zu viele Menschen waren darüber hinweggetrampelt. Aber das Gras richtete sich bereits wieder auf, das Gras würde nicht klein bei geben. Menschen waren nicht wie Gras. Wieder schwiegen sie, wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, hatten sie wohl öfter zusammen geschwiegen als miteinander geredet. Mit einem Mal bemerkte er, dass Harry ihn beobachtete. Er drehte den Kopf und fand diese irritierend grünen Augen auf sich gerichtet. Sie sahen sich an, forschend, und zwischen ihnen lag die Welt offen. Er glaubte nicht, dass sie noch Geheimnisse vor einander hatten, oder vielleicht war es eher so, dass jeder die Geheimnisse des anderen kannte, auch wenn dieser sie lieber für sich behalten hätte.

„Deine Eltern..."

Draco schnitt ihm das Wort ab, „Darüber gibt es nichts zu sagen. Das hatten wir bereits." Harry nickte, „Trotzdem solltest du wissen, dass es mir leid tut." Draco lächelte spöttisch: „Deine Lügen sind noch schlechter als deine pathetischen Reden. Aber du musst dir keine Mühe geben. Mir tut es auch nicht leid." Harry nickte wieder. Ganz plötzlich richtete er seinen Blick auf Colin Crevey, und sein Gesicht wirkte dabei, als würde er die Leiche des Jungen zum ersten Mal sehen. Draco sah, wie Harry schauderte. „Findest du es nicht abartig, dass ich hier sitze, zwischen den ganzen... den vielen..." „Den ganzen Toten, Potter. Nein, ehrlich gesagt überrascht mich das gar nicht. Es..." Draco hielt inne und dachte über seine Worte nach, „Es entspricht dir." Harry runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts.

„Du hattest schon immer eine Vorliebe für Alpträume. Du konntest sie noch nie loslassen."

Harry sprang auf: „Vielleicht, weil ich dazu verdammt bin, in meinen Alpträumen zu leben!"

Auch Draco stand auf, gemächlich. Da standen sie, zwei Gestalten auf einem Schlachtfeld. Ihre Blicke hielten einander stand. Sie waren weit gekommen, fand Draco, es war lange her, dass sie einander zum ersten Mal begegnet waren, damals bei Madam Malkins. Sie waren weit gekommen, in der Tat. Aber alles im Leben hatte irgendwann einmal ein Ende, das war ein natürliches Gesetz. Asche zu Asche, Staub zu Staub. Und sie wussten es beide.

„Vielleicht, weil du dazu verdammt bist, mit deinen Alpträumen zu sterben."

* * *

_"Ich halte dich nicht auf." _

_"Du bist noch immer hart." _

_"Wenn hart sein bedeutet, dass ich nicht deine Entschuldigung zu leben sein werde – dann ja." _

_"Ich bin nichts mehr, aber du, du bist nicht Nichts ohne mich." _

_"Ich weiß. Ich werde auch ohne dich noch sein." _

_"Wirst du mich vergessen?" _

_"Vielleicht. Eines Tages werde ich dich vielleicht vergessen können." _

_"Dann versuch es."_

** Finis**

**

* * *

**

_Incende quod adorasti _ist ein Ausspruch von Remigius von Reims, einem fränkischen Bischof, den er bei der Taufe des fränkischen Königs Chlodwig gebrauchte. „_Beuge nun, stolzer Sicamber_, _dein Haupt und unterwirf es dem sanften Joche Christi! Bete an, was du bisher verbrannt hast, und verbrenne, was du bisher angebetet hast!" Adora quod incendisti, incende quod adorasti!_

Auch _Noch bist du da – wirf deine Angst in die Luft_ ist „geklaut". Von Rose Ausländer.

That's ist, _Brandzeichen _wurde letzten Endes doch noch irgendwie vollendet, auch wenn das letzte Kapitel wahrlich kein Meisterwerk ist. Falls Fragen offen geblieben sind, so geschah das mit Absicht, was nicht zwangsläufig bedeutet, dass diese Fragen unbeantwortet bleiben müssen.

Noch mal ein Dank an alle, die bis hierher durchgehalten haben!


End file.
